My Immortal
by vsvigilante
Summary: This Story was aka Nightfears---just the title has changed---- The fangs appeared as the eyes glowed at it's unsuspecting prey------the hunger was unleashed once again.........
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: As always, I do not own V or anyone else in his universe---but I wish I did have access to V. Also, I have used various parts of the movie script to meld everything together------**_

_**I also wish to thank Vampirlovr91 who is co-authoring this work of fanfiction with me-----please enjoy, and do remember to leave a review or two!**_

_**' NIGHTFEARS '**_

_**Prologue/ Chapter 1**_

The eyes watched from the darkness as the two fingermen strolled up the alleyway looking for any poor soul that was out past Norsefire's ten o'clock curfew. The hunger was finally beginning to weaken the strength that had held the monster at bay for so long.. Taking a deep breath, the figure moved silently, following them into the shadows.

Chapter 1

Chief Inspector Eric Finch looked at the homicide photos laying across his desk. It wasn't **bad enough **that he had to deal with Norsefire's poor excuse of a government and their even poorer excuse of a party leader in Peter Creedy, but now, he had to deal with something else beside the terrorist know only as 'V'. He had seen the terrorist's work before----bodies covered in their own vomit, and a single Scarlet Carson rose lying either on the body, or close to it. So far three murders were linked to V, and Finch thought he had two more to add to the total, but these new photos did not show V's handiwork. These had their throats ripped out and their entrails thrown across each body. He exhaled a long drawn out breath, pulled his pipe from his jacket pocket, packed it with cherry tobacco and lit up. Soon wisps of smoke curled around his head as he puffed contentedly.

" Any news, Inspector?" Dominic Stone, Finch's partner of five years asked entering the office.

Finch looked up at the young man. " I think we may have another 'Jack the Ripper' on our hands, Dom."

" What makes you say that, Inspector?" He questioned hanging his jacket across the chair, and pouring himself a cup of coffee." Chief?" He motioned the cup toward Finch.

" No thanks." Finch replied, looking at the photos once again. " The motis operandi is completely different." He paused laying the photos beside each other. " We know that codename V works primarily off of injections capable of killing someone quickly or, " he looked at Dominic, " prolonging death--- however as he sees fit."

" What about the knives?"

Finch pulled several other pictures from a folder marked Jordan Tower and laid them beside the ones he had been studying earlier. " Clean cuts. You can see them here, and here." He pointed to neck gashes on several men." Those were done by well honed blades."

Stone studied the pictures. " They'd have to be to do that kind of damage with a single draw across the throat."

" Right." Finch agreed, " Now, look at these."

" Bloody hell....." Stone mumbled as he looked at the gruesome photos in front of him. " Looks like some kind of wild animal got hold of them."

" Almost like a huge dog."

" But whoever saw a wild dog leave a body so intact?"

" Precisely." Finch said, " This is something new, different."

" Any idea what kinda sicko would do this, Chief?"

" Not a clue." Finch replied as he grabbed his trench coat and shrugged into it. " I need you to drop me somewhere on the way out, Dominic."

" Sure. Where to?" Stone asked grabbing the keys to his car.

" The underground tunnels near Victoria Station." Finch replied as they left the office, heading for the elevator. Stone looked at his friend as they exited the building into the parking lot.

" Chief, we've searched those tunnels a million times and found nothing----what makes you so sure you will now?" Dominic asked as he unlocked the car doors.

" Call it a hunch, Dominic." Finch replied pulling the door to and fasten his seatbelt.

" I hope you're right, Chief."

" So am I Dominic, so am I."

--------------------------------------------------

" So it's really going to happen." Evey said as she looked around the train car packed full of fertilizer and explosives.

" Only if you want it to." V replied tilting his head toward her.

" Is this a trick, V?" Evey questioned, turning to him.

" No more lies, no more tricks, Evey, only truth. " He replied. " You made me see that it is not my right to pull this lever. The world that I live in will no longer exist after tonight. A new world will be welcomed by the sunrise tomorrow morning-------that will be your world." He left the train and started down the cement platform.

" V! Where are you going?" Evey watched as he walked away from her, then stopped, looking back over his shoulder.

" To meet my maker and repay him in kind for all that he's done." He replied turning.

" V!" Evey called after him. " Wait! You don't have to do this------we can leave here----together." She caught his hand and stopped him, looking up into the dark eye slits of the mask.

" You were right about me, Evey. I have no tree waiting for me. The only thing I deserve, is waiting for me at the end of that tunnel." He looked into her eyes.

" That's not true." She whispered as her hands reached up and pulled the mask to her, catching the porcelain lips with hers in a gentle kiss.

V stood looking at her, a thousand emotions flowing through him all at once as his hands rested gently on Evey's hips. " I can't." The words broke the silence and Evey's heart dropped as she watched him jump from the cement and make his way down the tracks. Hanging her head, she turned back to where a bench sat, and slowly made her way toward it.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Finch waved the torch in front of him as he walked down the deserted underground tunnel, his gun at the ready. He had walked a few feet when the first shot rang out. Quickening his pace, he hurried further into the tunnel.

-------------------------------------------

The liquid pooled into the puddles combining with the water giving it a pink tinge as it collected and overflowed into one after the other. Eventually, as more blood collected, it began to follow by a pattern laid into the cement, beginning a journey underground to a place last seen hundreds of years ago----to a time, people knew of only in legend and myth----a time when monsters walked the earth. Hundreds of feet below Victoria Station, within distance of V's Shadow Gallery, a breath was taken as the life giving liquid flowed from above and across the lips of a pale, shadowy figure. The mouth opened slowly as the blood trickled into the orifice and eyes as black as night focused within the darkness. The figure stirred as strength began to slowly return. Struggling, it rose weakly, smelling the air---the scent of copper hung heavily. Forcing the stone lid from the sarcophagi, a withered hand grasp hold of the box's edge and pulled itself up. Finding the blood that trickled from above, a mouth greedily pushed under it. Sometime later, satisfying its primal need, it rose from the stone box, and began up the stairs to freedom.

---------------------------------------------------

" Why won't you die?!" Peter Creedy cried emptying the remaining five bullets into V's chest as he walked toward him, pausing only momentarily.

" Behind this mask, Mr. Creedy, there is more than flesh, behind this mask there is an idea.....and ideas.....are... bullet proof!" V's hands closed around Creedy's neck as he lifted him off the ground and against the gate behind him. Within seconds, the sound of bones could be heard popping and twisting, and V watched as the body fell to the cement. He moved away, reaching under his cape to remove the chest plate from his suit of armor, letting it slide from his hand onto the floor with a loud thunk. V struggled to catch his breath as he slammed into the white-tiled wall, leaving a wash of blood behind him. He had to make it back to Evey-----he would not rest until he told her he loved her, even if it was too late. Pushing forward, he began retracing his steps back to the train.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eyes closed as the scent of copper flooded the mind's senses, drawing it closer to the spot. Rounding a nearby corner, the mouth opened and fangs appeared as the eyes lay upon bodies scattered across the cement. Exhaling, the figure moved quickly and began feeding, sedating the hunger that painfully clawed at the withered body. In minutes, five bodies lay drained of blood, and a hand wiped excess from a fully sedated mouth as dark eyes glanced into the watery reflection by one of the bodies. Victoria St. Malet looked upon herself for the first time in hundreds of years. Her youthful hands traveling to a soft, slim face surrounded by black hair. She touched her flesh in disbelief----how was this possible? It was told her kind were never reflected in a mirror or water----that was the reason there were no mirrors present anywhere around a vampire's lair. Another lie? Drawing her slim body from the cement , she sniffed the air-----the scent that had awaken her hung heavily, it's coppery smell drawing her like a bee to a rose. She picked the skirt of her black dress up, and began to follow the aroma.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Evey glanced at the train........how long had V been gone? She had no way of knowing, and lowered her head just as he turned the corner, his hat falling from his head as he leaned into the wall. Looking up, he saw Evey hurrying toward him, and walked to meet her, only to collapse in her arms.

" I have to get the bleeding stopped." She pressed on the oozing holes in his chest, her eyes welling with tears.

" No, I'm done for, and glad of it." He raised his head slightly as his breath came in gasps.

" V, no......."

" Remember, Evey, no more lies, no more tricks....... only truth." He paused, taking a shallow breath. " For twenty years, I lived only for this day, nothing else mattered........then I fell in love with you Evey, like I never thought I could again........."

" I don't want you to die, V........." Evey cried softly as she hung onto him, willing her strength to make him live.

" That's …...the.....most wonderful......thing....you could …...have said to me....." His words trailed off.

" V? V?!" She cried as she shook him gently, " No.....V........" She laid her head on his chest and sobbed.

Victoria watched from the shadows at the scene unfolding before her. It was here the scent was drawing her to. It was emanating from the figure laying on the ground by the female. She watched closely as the woman rose to her feet after several minutes, and began dragging the body toward the open train doors. It took some time for the man to be laid upon a table made from square packages that lined the inside of the train. Victoria smiled to herself----it would have taken her only seconds to have the body in position. She watched as the young woman left the car, wiping her hands on her clothes and disappeared around the corner. Making sure the girl was gone, Victoria moved from her hiding place and approached. Looking inside, she saw the dark clad figure laying silently, his gloved hands resting across his waist. She approached cautiously, the copper smell drawing her to him. Bearing her fangs, she leaned in close as her hands reached for the high collar so she could bare his neck ----it was then she heard the faint heartbeat. He was still alive! How? After all the blood he had lost!? Her teeth receded as she stepped from the body just as a sound drew her attention. In seconds, she was once again safely tucked behind a wall, deep in the shadows.

Evey approached the train car with dozens of V's Scarlet Carson roses in her arms. She would give him the funeral he most desired. Carefully, she placed them around his head and torso, then reaching down, she kissed him one final time on the lips. With her hand on the throttle control, she sighed heavily.

" Hold it right there. " A voice broke the silence, and Evey looked up to find Finch with his gun pointed straight at her. " You're Evey Hammond, aren't you? And that's...... " Finch paused, "It's finished then."

" It's almost time....." Evey, looked at Inspector Finch.

" Move away from there---don't touch that lever." Finch ordered.

" No." She answered, her eyes locking with his.

" Why?"

" Because he was right. The people need more that a building to hold onto ." She looked at him. " They need hope." Her hand closed around the handle as Finch lowered his gun.

Evey stepped from the car as it began moving away. " Tell me Mr. Finch, do you like music?"

Finch looked at her. " I suppose so."

Victoria watched as the woman placed her arm through his and walked away, disappearing into the shadows. Throwing herself into the air, she caught the moving bomb in a matter of seconds and was standing before the body looking, wondering what made him so different from other mortals. Gently, she reached down and picked the limp body up and disappeared from the train.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

V was floating in darkness, and behind the Fawkesian mask, a face was smiling as well. V knew where this place was and he accepted it; death. He was happy---- he had fallen in love with a strong woman-----something he thought never possible after Larkhill; had seen his vendetta through to its end, and freed his people from their prison bars. His mind wondered through the memories of his life, the good and the bad; from his incarceration at Larkhill; to when he met Evey and the night she danced with him; to the finale of his vendetta----the death of Sutler, Creedy, and his men. Suddenly a soothing female voice was calling to him, beckoning him. Was it Evey calling ----or perhaps an angel? Without even knowing why, he floated toward the voice.

Victoria had taken the black clad man to her home where she had slept peacefully for so long. She had never taken her prey back to her sanctuary, for her sire had taught her the ways of the hunt, and this was not one of them, but something drew her to this one. She had exchanged blood with him, enough for the body to begin healing itself---- but she was still too weak to turn him. Now, it was up to the man to leave or die. She knew that he would------his body had already began the healing process. How or why, it was repairing itself so quickly, she did not know---- so she sat beside him, waiting. She was patient though, having slept for several hundred years, after all. Sitting silently, she could hear his steady breathing, his strong heart beat, and his blood flowing through his body. She watched as his hand twitched, his body move, and a moan escape from beneath the mask as he stirred. If she had had a heartbeat, it would have skipped as the excitement began flowing through her veins, but she stayed composed and calm as the masked man awoke.

Pain shot through his body---his chest bearing the brunt of it. He tried to push himself into a sitting position, but collapsed back onto the cold slab he lay upon----he was in too much pain. V grunted as he turned the mask slightly, looking at his surroundings. What he realized first, was that this was not the after life, and second, nor was it his beloved Shadow Gallery. He looked to his other side to see who was beside him, and his breath caught in his throat--- he didn't know who or what this being was, but she was too ethereal to be human. Her skin was as pale as snow and flawless as a child's, long jet black hair hung down her back in waves, and a body that denied age---- her eyes---- oh god, her eyes were beautiful and deadly at the same time, like one of his beloved knives, and black as the night sky. She was watching him with a gentle smile played on rich red lips.

" Welcome back." The angel whispered as blackness once again over took his strained body. Victoria touched her hand to his gloved one, and felt the pulsating rhythm in his wrist. Once she rested, she would complete the turning and have a mate----something that been taken from her long ago---but her curiosity burned----**Who was this man? Why am I drawn to him in such a way? Why**** does he wear a mask?** She waited quietly, watching as his breathing deepened and became even. Convinced that he was in a deep slumber, Victoria slowly leaned forward, and very gently reached for his mask.....

--------------------------------------------------------------------

V woke abruptly, with a minimum of pain in his body. Slowly, he pushed himself up into a sitting position on the stone slab he had been lying on. Glancing around quickly, V's eyes widen as he took in his surroundings. He was in some type of underground chamber-----a mausoleum or crypt, perhaps? The thought of how he had gotten here swirled in his mind, making him dizzy. The last thing he could solidly remember was the station and laying in Evey's arms as he died-----but he wasn't dead, he was very much alive. Where was he? Sliding from the stone slab, he braced himself with his hand on the side-----his legs were still not very cooperative. The mask glanced to the right and saw a set of marble steps leading from above to where he was. There was no doubt in his mind that he was underground-----but where? Glancing to the left, he saw graceful columns arching throughout the space---it was definitely a crypt. V stumbled somewhat toward the first column, raising a leather glove, tracing the painting that covered it midway to the ceiling. The style, V noted, appeared to be 11th century Gothic, the high columns that graced the underground had various religious scenes depicted upon them, finally blending into a pristine white ceiling. Pieces of art and paintings decorated corners throughout the crypt. V felt his heart tightening as he thought of the Shadow Gallery. Turning, his eyes found a sarcophagi right across from where he stood, encased by at least eight more of the decorated columns. Having the strength return to his lower body, V silently made his way to the stone box. He reached for his knives to protect himself against what may occupy it, but was shaken to find, he touched nothing but air.

" Damn!" He cursed silently remembering that they were embedded within the dead bodies at Victoria Station. He quickly looked to find anything he could use as a weapon should his life become threatened. He found nothing, and realized that the only chance he had was hand-to-hand combat. Stretching his hand toward the lid, he bent to pry it open------then quickly stepped back, watching as the stone slab began to move on its own. With his hands clenched into fists by his side, he waited, watching critically as the opening grew larger and larger.

Effortlessly, a feminine hand reached from the inside and pushed the lid open enough to reveal a figure peering over her. Rising slowly, she exited her resting place, and stood before him.

"Who are you?" The man asked, his voice, dark and ominous.

" My name is Victoria." The beauty standing in front of V answered in a gentle tone.

" Victoria...." V repeated the name in a whisper.

" And who are you?" she asked as she crossed her arms, looking at him. His recovery was remarkable. No more than 24 hours ago, he was bleeding to death----- and now, he stood questioning her.

With a gentle bow, the masked man replied, " I have no name, but you may call me V."

"What an interesting name, never heard of anything quite like it." Victoria said with a gentle smile playing across her lips. She could sense the strong heartbeat again, and the scent he was giving off was like an aphrodisiac----she moved toward him.

" No closer." V raised his hand. " I warn you."

" Is that any way to address your savior?" She laughed softly, locking her eyes with those of the mask.

" My savior?" He repeated as she came closer. " How did I get here?"

" I pulled you from your rolling tomb." She replied, " The other female thought you were dead---but I knew better----I could sense your faint heartbeat."

" Evey......" V whispered the name sadly, lowering his head.

" Why do you mourn for her? She was surely sending you to your true death." Victoria became irritated that he felt more for the other woman than he did for her----she had saved his life....."You are dead to her."

" I loved her....." He raised the mask, and stared into black eyes.

" Love?" Victoria laughed at him as she moved away, walking among her many possessions." Love is only for the few that can stomach it!" She spoke the words venomously. Then turned back to face him. " You do not need mortal love to survive."

V stared at her. How could one so beautiful not believe in love? Quietly, V's clenched hand moved to his chest. " _**You say that love is nonsense.... I tell you it is no such thing. For weeks and months it is a steady physical pain, an ache about the heart, never leaving one by night or by day, a long strain on one's nerves like a toothache or rheumatism, not intolerable at any one instant, but exhausting by its steady drain on the strength." (1)**_ V sighed deeply, " For I know it well now......."

Victoria looked at him, and sensed a sadness behind the mask. " Was she your wife?"

V shook his head gently. " **My mistress with a monster is in love.....**" **(2)**

Victoria watched the man, then finally spoke. " You believe she loves you?"

His head snapped up, and he wheeled to face her. " I warn you woman, do not trifle with me." His voice had a dark tone to it.

" I would not play your sorrow against you. I am just offering a way for you to know." Victoria's lips curled slightly.

" How?"

" By letting you return to her......." Victoria replied as she reached her hand out to touch his chest; the hunger beginning to rush through her veins slowly." By letting you seek out the answers to your questions."

V's heart skipped a beat when she smiled, but somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew she was dangerous, lethal and deadly-----but for some odd reason he wasn't afraid, or felt the urge to protect himself. Shaking the thought from his mind, he removed her hand gently, looking around the large room again. " I am a free man. If I wish to leave, I will."

" You have my blood in your veins-----we are bonded." Victoria spoke softly to him.

V grabbed her wrists roughly. " What have you done to me?"

Victoria looked at him, " I saved your life."

" How?" He questioned angrily, staring into her eyes.

" By the mixing of my blood with yours." Victoria answered.

V released her , turning from her. " Why didn't you let me die? It was my time, my vendetta was finished-----I had earned my rest."

" I will not apologize for not taking your life......" She touched his arm, pausing a moment. " I couldn't let you die, so I brought you here to recover."

" Where exactly am I?" He asked tilting his head toward her.

" My home." Victoria answered.

" Your home?" V repeated quietly. " How long have you been here, Victoria?"

" Longer than I can remember." She replied softly, her mind drifting back to the day she placed herself into the long rest. It was the third month of the Black Death. Several of her kind had already left the city in search of a new hunting ground, Victoria had made her choice to stay and undergo the Sleep of the Elders. In the future, if the time came and she was awaken, she would once again be able to survive in a new world. " Do you know what year it is?"

" It is the year 2020." V answered as he watched her reaction-----she stood there frozen, like one of the great works found in his gallery----staring, not moving. He repeated his question. " How long have you been asleep Victoria?"

Again, she ignored him, not because she did not want to answer, but because she had not heard him.----- her thoughts were crashing down on her all at one time. Finally, she turned to him, " Too long------ but now, I am reborn."

V backed away from her. " No human could survive in this sort of place for a long time-------"

" No, they could not....., " she paused turning away, lowering her eyes from him." For an eternity, I have slept, waiting to be released from this crypt."

V went still, his body grew stiff, and his breath caught in his throat when she spoke to him. His head tilted as he observed her.

Victoria's eyes sparkled as she gazed into the mask. " You, in all your infinite wisdom have not figured it out?" Slowly, she began to smile, showing her perfect teeth.

" I want to hear it from your own lips." He answered.

Her mouth opened slightly as her two canine teeth began to grow longer and appeared just below her upper lip. " I am vampyre." She said calmly.

" Vampires do not exist---the last one was thought to have been destroyed in 1805, by fire." He paused, gaging her reaction. " If they ever existed at all."

" That's an old folk tale----just like garlic, crosses and a stake of wood through the heart." She barked a laugh. " Oh, believe me V, we do exist." She movied toward him. " We are real-----very, very real."

V held his ground as she came to stand before him. " What do you want of me?"

" Your love." She answered, touching the mask gently.

V pulled her hand away slowly. " I cannot give you something that I no longer possess."

Victoria stared, her dark eyes began to flame in anger. " It's her, isn't it?!" She cried as she lunged toward him, but V's gloved hands caught her by the throat.

" **Do...not...test...me...or...I...will...kill...you....where...you...stand!**" He measured his words through clenched teeth as he stared into her dark eyes. " You offered me the chance to return to Evey....grant me this, and I will let you live."

Victoria shook her head in agreement as V removed his hands. Backing away, she bared her teeth, and a low hiss escaped her mouth, her hand going to her throat. She was beginning to fear this man for some reason..

" If , after an agreed time, I find that Evey has moved on with her life in this new world, I will return to you here, and gladly remain by your side." V spoke .

" How do I know you will come back?" Victoria asked as her fangs receded.

" You have my word." He replied, looking at the young woman. " I need fresh clothing, and must attend to my wounds. There are bullets I need to remove."

"I give you two months to appease your human curiosity." Victoria sneered, " At the end of that time, you must make your decision, mortal."

V tilted his head toward her. " Agreed."

Victoria watched as he climbed the steps and disappeared from her sight. She looked around the crypt and smiled. She would know his every move, and if need be, she would help him make up his mind. He was hers, and she would claim her prize.

----------------------------------------------------

Evey Hammond moved toward the Shadow Gallery silently. It was the first time she had returned. Many times, she had found herself walking toward the deserted underground tunnel that led to V's home, but would stop as tears began running down her face. Finally, she would turn and walk away----the pain still too fresh in her soul. It had been two months since that November 5th night. She had returned this night to grab a few things she wanted for her new apartment-----the rest, would be donated to the Ministry of Cultural Restoration, to be given to various museums throughout England. Taking a deep breath, she entered the security code. After a moment, Evey noticed that the lights had not flashed, signaling the opened entrance. She moved closer suddenly discovering that the lock on the door had been damaged.

" Oh no.........." Evey whispered as fear spread through her------something was wrong! She pushed the heavy door open, and stepped inside. Reaching for the Gallery's lighting panel, she flipped the switch------- the lights rose from the shadows, illuminating a horrific scene before her. Most of the valuable art work and statues along with other items had been stolen. The whole gallery had been ransacked. Her legs collapsed and she fell to the floor, sobbing. Finally, calming down, she pulled the cell phone from her purse and dialed the number for Finch's office.

" Chief Inspector Finch's office, how may I help you?"

" Patsy, it's Evey. Is Dominic there?" Evey spoke quietly.

" I'll buzz him for you Evey, just a minute, ok?" The feminine voice on the other end replied.

There was a brief pause on the line. " Evey? What's wrong? Patsy said you've been crying."

" Oh Dom, it's terrible........it's been trashed, just trashed........" Evey began to cry again.

" What's trashed, Evey? Where are you?" Dominic asked worriedly.

" I'm....I'm at the Shadow Gallery. " She paused, " I came by to get some stuff for my apartment before the rest of V's things went to the Ministry. Someone has broken in--------they're gone----everything is gone.........oh, Dominic......"

" I'll be right there. Just stay where you are. I love you."

" I love you too, Dom. Just, please hurry." Evey closed the phone and slid it back into her purse. Gathering her strength, she pushed herself from the floor, and stood up.' At least they left the most important thing I wanted.' She walked over to the Wurlitzer and caressed its glass top.

The mask watched from the shadows as she moved around what had been left in the gallery. A single tear ran down a scarred cheek as he realized that Evey had found someone to give her the strength to move on with her life. Dominic Stone was a good man in V's eyes. He had kept track of Evey's movements since he had left Victoria, and not a day passed that he did not see her with him. She seemed to be happy in this new world. V sighed as he moved down one of the corridors bathed in shadows. Reaching the hidden doorway, he opened it stepping through, walking out of Evey Hammond's life forever.

**(1) Henry Adams**

**(2) Shakespeare**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

V slowly made his way from the area that safely hid the Shadow Gallery from prying eyes. As he traveled in the darkness, oblivious to anyone on the street below, he couldn't help but feel his heart break just a little more as he remembered Evey-----the look of utter despair on her face as she looked around the Shadow Gallery. A sob broke from his lips as he stopped with his back against one of the building's parapets. He reached up and removed his hat, then slid slowly down the wall into the water that lay about on the rooftop, his cloak protecting him. He released the straps from his head, and laid the mask next to him. Lowering his face into his hands he cried, great sobs wrenching from his chest. He had no purpose now, his vendetta was finished, and the only love of his life was gone. He reached to his waist, and slowly pulled one of his knives from its sheath. He watched the rooftop light reflect from the cold, smooth edges as he turned it in his hand. He had his answers now. He could end it right now, or he could return to Victoria, and...........NO! He would not become something worse than he already was! Standing, he re-sheathed the knife, replaced Fawkes mask to its rightful place, and placed his hat upon his head. He had made the decision.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Victoria rose from her stone sarcophagi and stretched. The hunger was upon her again----she had to hunt. Walking up the stairs, she headed for the crypt entrance.

----------------------------------------------------

V walked cautiously down the deserted tunnel toward his new home. It was somewhat smaller than the original Shadow Gallery, but with what he had removed from his old home, it was beginning to feel more like the original. He stopped in front of a wall of debris that covered an old service tunnel entrance and searched for the false rock. Finding it, he pulled it out and pushed the red button, waiting for the light to change to green. Looking around once again to make sure he hadn't been followed, he disappeared into the entrance, the false door closing behind him. Just inside, V found the light switch that he had installed and flipped it up, the tunnel coming alive with dim light. Re-setting the security panel, he continued down the tunnel for several minutes, finally coming to another door, this one re-enforced with heavy steel. He entered a security code and stepped back as the door began to slowly swing open. Entering his faux Shadow Gallery, he threw his hat on the piano top, and walked over to the second Wurlitzer he had saved from the Ministry of Objectionable Materials. He smiled under the mask as he thought about all the other pieces he still had to bring out of storage and put them in their places. This smaller labyrinth had been perfect to store the things he had no room for in the original gallery. He pushed a few buttons, and the soft voice of Julie London filled the room as she sang **' Cry Me A River'. **Unfastening his cloak, he placed it beside his hat, then laid the knife belt along side them. He paced the floor quietly, knowing that before long, Victoria would be hunting again. He knew she was out at night------searching for any poor unsuspecting fool----murdering just to sooth her hunger. For over a month, he had seen her, followed her, watching her every move----she was no better than those he had already taken to hell. Smashing his fist against the wall, he knew what he had to do. He would be waiting for her when she returned to the crypt.

-----------------------------------------

Victoria watched as the two men moved into the alleyway. She would be upon her prey before they had a chance to defend themselves. She followed them, staying to the shadows. Right before she was about to move, a large form sprang from the shadows and attacked. Within seconds, both were dead, laying in a pool of blood spreading between them. The coldest, numbing fear she had ever felt flowed through her veins as she watched in terror. There was only one thing that do that much damage------but they were suppose to have been all destroyed by the hand of a vampire elder-------her own father and his clan. Had one survived only to have followed her from her past? Had it been lying in wait till she awoke? She watched as the beast raised its head, and sniffed the air, a piece of human flesh hanging from its jowls. A howl erupted from its lungs so terrifying, Victoria began trembling. Quietly, she fled, hoping that the beast had not sensed her-----if it had, she didn't have a chance of reaching her crypt before it would tear her to pieces. She ran as fast as she could down the alleyways, finally jumping to a low lying rooftop, the only place she felt safe at the moment. Cautiously, she peered over the roof's edge-------luckily, she had not been followed. She let out a deep breath, then turned heading for her home.

-------------------------------------------

V entered the crypt cautiously, his knife drawn as he moved closer into the room. Several torches had been lit, and the light reflected off the marble walls causing shadows to dance across the sanctuary. He replaced the knife in his belt and looked at the things that graced Victoria's home. A noise caught his ears, and he quickly moved into the shadows. Victoria seemed to be agitated as she hurried down the stairs looking behind her. V watched as she walked around the crypt, a frightened look on her beautiful face.

" Hello, Victoria. " V stepped from his hiding place, one of his knives clutched in his hand.

Victoria turned quickly toward the voice, her eyes locking on the mask's black eye slits. " V!"

She hurried to him, but stopped in her tracks as she saw the gleaming steel in his hand. " You've come back------only to kill me?"

" I have no choice." He answered, " You are no better than those I stopped."

" I didn't ask for this to be done to me....." she looked at him as he moved toward her. " I was once like you.... human." She began backing away, her eyes never leaving the shining blade in his hand. " You don't want to do this, V....." She felt the stone sarcophagi pressing against her back.

" I have to." He replied, moving on her.

A high pitched howl roared through the crypt just as he brought the blade down, toward her neck. Victoria screamed as V whipped around, his cape catching with her dress. Standing before them, on two legs was a large hairy beast, more human than animal. " Oh, God!"

" There is no god for your kind, vampyre." A voice as cold as ice spoke to Victoria as huge yellow eyes glowed at her. " Your time has come." The beast moved on two feet toward them. " It would be in your best interest to leave her, human."

The thing looked straight at V, it's mouth open wide, drool dripping from razor sharp teeth.

" No."

The creature tilted it's head as it stared at him. " Why do you protect this monster, human?"

" Every thing has a right to life," V replied as he drew another knife from his belt, " Even monsters." He judged the beast's distance from where he stood with Victoria. Then without a sound, one of the two- foot knives arched through the air, hitting the creature squarely in the chest. The beast roared in pain, then drew the knife from his torso, throwing it aside. Growling loudly, it ran on all fours toward him.

" Victoria! Run!" V ordered as the creature caught him and he hit hard against the wall---- the beast's putrid breath penetrated his mask. The second knife was shoved into the creature's belly as V felt claws rip across his chest, warmth running down his scarred flesh. In a matter of seconds, the beast had him on the stone floor, looking into his face. V pulled another from his belt, and sunk it into the muscular form up to the hilt. A cry escaped from bloody lips as teeth sunk into V's shoulder and flesh was ripped from his body. With his hand still on the pummel of the knife, he used all his strength that was left, and twisted the blade across the abdomen, and screamed as another bite was taken from his chest.

Victoria watched in horror at the scene before her, and cried because there was nothing she could do to help V. If he died, she was just as dead also----even if she attacked the wolf, she was as good as dead then too. She watched as suddenly, the wolf went still, and dropped on V.

" V!?" Hurrying to his side, she pulled the dead beast from his body, and cringed as she looked at him. Blood flowed from two great gaping wounds in his chest, as another exposed muscles and tendons in his shoulder. " V, can you hear me?"

" Yes....." His voice was a hoarse whisper.

" We've got to get out of here. There are probably more. We have to leave now!" she raised him on his feet. Taking the edge of the cloak, she balled it up, pressing it to the wounds on his chest.

" Help...me..get...to...the...gallery...." He leaned against her, his strength slowly ebbing away. " We'll.......be safe....there...."

" I'll take you." She picked him up as if he weighed no more than a small child. Looking down into the mask, she saw his head roll back as his body became limp. She searched for his heartbeat with her hearing, and found a very faint one-----he was dying! She had to get him to this …..gallery....as he called it, or it would be too late. She hurried up the steps and took flight.

------------------------------------------------------

V drifted from unconsciousness to brief lucidity as he felt himself being laid onto a soft bed. Opening his eyes, he looked up into Victoria's , a silver sheen coming from them in the dim lighting.

" You are in your home. There were two different scents I picked up, but this one was the strongest."

" Thank you........" He whispered softly as he tilted the mask toward her direction. " Victoria....."

She looked at him, afraid of seeing what her eyes would show her. " Yes?" Her hand clasp his gloved one.

" I promised....you...I would...return......" His voice broke, " Everything I ….have held.... dear to me....is...gone.....Evey........my....vendetta..... my reason...for..living....." He closed his eyes. Madame Fate had dealt him another cruel hand----now, he had to make a decision---one that would place him in rest for eternity, or one that would make him a worse monster than he already was, but would also give him the ability to watch over a new world . He squeezed Victoria 's hand weakly. " You are one of.....the most......beautiful." His voice broke, and he swallowed, then drew an intake of breath. He raised his head up a little from the pillow to see her better.. "....creatures I have ever seen...... Maybe.....a life.....such as yours......would not be so.....bad....." He coughed again. "....after all. Do you still......wish for us.....to be together?"

" Yes." It was her only reply.

" Then, I consent. I will remain here......" He coughed roughly, and Victoria saw blood begin to trickle from the mask's lips. " With you."

" Are you sure?" She asked in a whispered tone, " There is no turning back after this."

V shook his head slowly as Victoria's hand reached for the collar of his jacket, and she ripped it open, revealing his scared flesh. " I'm sorry......."

" For what?" she asked leaning her head toward V's exposed neck.

" For...you having....to see me....." He coughed again.

" There is nothing to apologize for....." She whispered into the wig, then her lips were upon his neck, leaving wet kisses as V shivered with pleasure. Then, without warning, her fangs sank deep into his flesh as she began to feed.

Thoughts raced through what little mind he had left as he began feeling his body shutting down. It was nothing like the books he had read described. A warmness tingled through his body at first, but suddenly, the pain came-----it was nothing like he had ever suffered before----not even at Larkhill---this was different. It was more of a burning pain----like he was on fire once again, but he was burning from the inside out! Fire flowed through his veins, and he tried to cry out but couldn't as his mind collapsed, and he fell into blackness.

Victoria watched as his body went limp-----it had begun. She reached over and removed his mask. She would have to be able to check on his progress. She smiled down at him. She was proud----he had never made a sound or thrashed about wildly as she gave her gift to him, something that no mortal had ever done before. She would be proud to call him ' mate'. She had brought him near the edge of death, now all there was to do was wait as the poison spread through his body. It could happen overnight or it could take as long as three days for the venom to spread to his heart stopping it forever, and making him immortal. She would undress him, clean away the blood dried on his body, apply compresses to the wounds in his shoulder and chest, then she would lay with him, one hand intertwined with his, and the other across his waist. She would remain by his side until he stirred again.

It was the evening of the third day when she finally awoke-----and yet, he had not stirred. Maybe she had been wrong------maybe he wasn't as strong as she had thought. She laid quietly beside him, listening for any sound signaling that he was waking, but there was none, not even a faint heartbeat. She raised into a sitting position beside him, her hand touching his cold face. He had been dead for sometime now. She brushed away a blood red tear, closing her eyes as loneliness once again grasped her in its unforgiving embrace. She tried to cry, but couldn't----she had no tears for the dead. Putting her legs over the side of the huge bed, she began to get up just as a hand closed around her arm.

" Not leaving already?"

She turned and looked down into the darkest violet eyes she had ever seen. They were so beautiful and such an interesting eye color, they hardly seem real---and those same eyes were looking deeply at her---- like it was the first he had truly seen her.

V's eyes roamed all around her face; to her hair, then her eyes, and lips. He stared at her and an intense hunger filled his body. All he wanted to do was grab Victoria and claim her as his own. He shook the thought out of his mind and looked around the room--- and even though, it was dark as night, he could see as if it were broad daylight. Everything was so clear---even the books on the shelves across the room. He could see every letter that made up the titles. Then, something caught his attention. It was a scent---- the kind that draws you in----it was hypnotic---you wanted to grasp the smell, and pull it into you----- the kind of scent you would never tire of. Taking a deep breath, he closed his eyes and followed the source----- it was Victoria that it was eminating from. He pulled her to him, taking in her smell.

" V?" She asked in a worried tone.

" Yes?" He purred softly.

" How are you feeling?" She asked as his hand touched her face gently.

He opened his eyes and looked into worried ones. By the Gods, he could see the beauty in her eyes so much better without the mask. Suddenly, realization hit him hard, and he jumped across the room trying to cover his face, Victoria following him.

"V, what's wrong?" She looked all over him, nothing seemed to be out of place. " Are you in pain?"

"Don' t look" He answered, his voice full of anguish. " I don't want you to see the hideous monster behind the mask." His hand shielded his face from her.

" What are you talking about?" She asked softly, "I don't see a monster, I see a man who is very handsome inside and out. "

V let out a cackle as he whirled on her. " You call this handsome!" He asked angrily throwing his hand up to his face.

" V, come with me, please." Grabbing his hand, she gently pulled him from the bedroom and into the gallery to where his makeup room was located. Then very slowly, she took his hands in hers, and looked into his eyes. " V, look at your self." She said softly.

He looked at her with pain in his eyes, trying to see if she was toying with him. What he could see was trust, happiness, awe, excitment, and even love-----then, he turned and looked at the mirror. What he saw sent ripples of confusion through his body-------- what he saw was a stranger staring at him. He turned to Victoria. " What has happened to me? "

"Your scares healed during the transformation." She replied, " Honestly, I didn't know if they would or not."

" You saw them?" He asked quietly.

Victoria looked at V, love showing in the dark depths of her eyes. " Yes." She replied calmly.

" When?"

" When you passed out the first time we met," she paused, " And after I tasted you."

" And you still stayed beside me? Why?" He asked softly, never taking his eyes from hers.

" Because I fell in love with you and I want you for my mate, " Victoria turned away from him, " but I won't force you, " She turned to face him once again, " unless you want it."

V stared at the beautiful woman before him. She just admitted that she loved him, even though she knew what he looked like before the turning. " Thank you." He said in a whisper.

She nodded her reply as she looked into the mirror at his reflection beside her's.

" I thought vampires could not cast a reflection." He said looking at the face that stared back at him. It was angular with high, strong cheekbones. Dark eyelashes framed the deepest, brilliant violet eyes he had ever seen. His ears were perfectly shaped, and dark brown hair fell to his shoulders. " Was this what I looked like before Larkhill?" He whispered softly.

Victoria smiled as her arm circled his waist. " Your first answer is yes, we can, and second, most likely." She looked up at him again. " How are you feeling?"

" Fine." V replied, " Better than I have ever felt before, but my throat is burning though."

She looked up at him, a smile on her lips. " Then it's time for dinner."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

V stared at her, a questioning look in his eyes. " Dinner?" He repeated, " What do you mean by that?"

Victoria looked up at him, excitement shinning in her eyes. " We are going to hunt, V. As your sire, it is my responsibility to help you adjust to your new life. The transformation process sometimes has a tendency to drive mortals insane, if they are not strong of mind."

" Hunt? As in kill innocent people?" He asked her-------his eyes held a look of uncertainty " Victoria, I will not destroy innocent lives just to survive."

" How else are you going to satisfy your thirst?" She asked, clearly annoyed. " Are you going to ignore it? It is not that easy of a thing to ignore, my love------it is impossible!"

He turned away from her. " I **will not** kill innocent people!" His voice was full of emotion.

Victoria sighed angrily. " How will you eat then?" she asked, " By killing mice and rats?! Or, I am quite sure there are enough stray dogs and cats within the city." She crossed her arms over her waist, then stood in front of him. " V......." She placed her hand on his arm, " you can not survive like that." She searched his eyes. " I know."

V began to say something, but she interrupted him. " I have learned much about you-----how you were experimented upon and tortured by this Norsefire-----I know more about your vendetta that probably Evey ever did, and....." She paused, " I know about your blood lust for revenge."

A dark calmness came across V's features as he looked at Victoria. " How?"

" You learn many things during transformation." She replied.

" I need to shower and change my clothes......" He changed the subject quickly, " The bandages also....."

" There is no need for bandages any longer." She touched his bare chest gently, removing the two she had placed there earlier.

V felt a bolt of lightening run through his body as Victoria's fingers touched his skin----he exhaled a shaky breath.

" You are healed completely." She replied as she ran her fingers across his muscles. Victoria could sense the battle going on within him, and removed her hands. This was his decision to make-----if he wanted her as his mate, he would have to make the first move. " I know that you finished your vendetta, but I also know that there are still people out there that would love nothing better than to bring Norsefire to it's feet again. Would they better suit your hunt?"

" Yes........" He answered her dangerously.

" Go and prepare yourself then, for afterwards, we hunt." Taking his hand in hers, her fangs lightly broke the sensitive skin on his wrist just enough to draw a small drop of blood forth. Looking up, she ran her tongue sensually across the site, then backed away. " I will be here."

V turned quickly and walked down the hallway toward the bath, he needed to feel the cold water on his scorched skin---for he was burning up with fire!

---------------------------------------------------------

The brightness from the moon cast shadows on the city below as Victoria and V stood on the rooftop, their eyes following any movement from within the alleyways and streets----it was only moments before V spotted two human forms walking slowly down a nearby alley. He pulled a knife from his belt, and moved toward the edge of the ledge.

Victoria's mouth dropped open. " V! What are you doing with those?" She exclaimed moving to him. " Why do you have these?" She pushed the cape away, revealing his fully loaded knife belt beneath.

" Old habit?" He smiled at her as he tucked the knife away once again.

" You don't need these anymore." She said softly, looking up at him, shaking her head gently

" I know," He answered, " but, they are a part of me----of the vigilante that once was me."

Victoria watched as he lowered his eyes. " I understand." She placed her hand on his arm, then turned back to the sillouettes below them on the street. " Watch me carefully V, for I will do this only once."

" I have watched you Victoria------for over a month." He answered as he felt the hunger beginning to grow.

" Really?" She asked playfully, " Then do you want a head start, or would you prefer we go together?"

He looked at her hungrily, " Together." The word was no more than a whisper on the wind, but it still reached her ears.

Victoria smiled at him, her white fangs gleaming in the moonlight. Taking his hand in hers, they jumped from the rooftop. V couldn't believe it----he had never felt more alive in his life. He looked down at the ground to see it coming to his feet slowly, then landed------he nor Victoria making a sound. Looking up, she smiled at him proudly. He watched as she prepared for the hunt, then something caught his attention-----blood. One of the men must be hurt-----the scent of copper was growing stronger as they approached closer. Without even thinking, V's tongue slid across the tips of his fangs, and the sensation caught him off guard. He raised a gloved finger to the strange objects that was now part of his mouth. Suddenly, the scent drew him deeply into itself, and his mouth began to water; he pulled the mask once again in place. Lowering his hand, he looked to Victoria. She gestured that he stay in the shadows until the time was right.

Victoria disappeared and waited as the men approached where she stood hidden within the shadows. Slowly, she stepped into the dim light. " Excuse me, but I'm new to London, and seem to have lost my way."

" How can we be of service, miss?" The taller of the two asked with hunger in his eyes as he looked at Victoria, a sly grin forming on his lips.

From a distance, jealousy suddenly shook V all over-----his mind yelling ' **She is mine!' **as he watched the fingermen move closer. He shook his head to clear the thought ----she was not his, at least not yet. Quietly, he stepped out of the darkness coming up behind the other man, his hands clenching into leathered fists.

Victoria stepped toward the man closest to her. " Can you possibly help me find a way out of this maze?" She asked shyly, her eyes never leaving his.

The man smiled as he reached into his pocket and withdrew the ID that showed his position as a Fingerman within the Norsefire government. " You know, " he took a strand of her black hair into his fingers and played with it. " you're out past curfew, but I could possibly overlook that if you were nice to me and my partner-----if you know what I mean."

Victoria smiled seductively, " I know exactly what you mean, how 'bout if I tell you a little about myself....." she leaned closer like she was going to whisper in his ear, but her fangs were the only thing that touched his skin as her arms embraced him in a strong hold.

" Hey now.....what's go'in on 'ere......." His partner began as he stepped toward them, a hand going toward Victoria's arm.

A deep hiss came from within Victoria as she raised her head from the man's neck, blood dripping from her lips.

" What the bloody hell......" The man in front of V began as his eyes widen in terror, backing away------right into V. Turning, he stared into the Guy Fawkes mask.

" What seems to be the problem?" V asked, pulling the mask from his face, showing his bared fangs.

The fingerman's eyes grew larger as he looked at V's fangs, terror glowing brightly in his eyes. " Oh god, no---please, I....."

For the first time, V's fangs sank into a living body----warm blood beginning to fill his mouth as he drank the life out of the struggling man in his arms. It passed through his body and he could feel the strength coursing through his veins. Closing his eyes, he blocked all sight and sound from his mind as he devoured his meal. Within minutes, the man had quit struggling and V let the limp body drop to the pavement. He turned to Victoria, who was savoring every last drop of blood from the unconscious man she held, and wiped a gloved hand across his bloodied mouth and chin. She smiled so lovingly at him, walking to where he stood. V couldn't say a word, he had lost all train of thought------- but in the distance, he heard two more pair of booted feet turn down the alleyway and start toward them.

" How do you feel?" She asked softly as her arms encircled his waist.

" Alive." He answered, holding her close.

" Your throat isn't burning?"

" Not as bad as before." He whispered, looking into her eyes.

" Good." Victoria laid her head on his chest. " We need to dispose of the bodies, so no one will become suspicious for awhile-----they need to be hidden until they can start to decompose."

" Help me move this trash over them. " V said breaking away from her, " They will not be discovered for some time here in the alley."

It took only a matter of minutes to complete the task, hiding the bodies under boxes and garbage from the nearby stores and restaurants.

" Quickly, " V took Victoria's hand in his, " we must leave, more are coming."

Victoria cocked her head to one side. " The rooftop." She answered as she pushed off the ground, V following her to safety. Looking over the ledge, they both watched as the bodies were discovered and reported to what was left of the Nose.

V grabbed Victoria's hand and pulled her into the night.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" You're not going to believe this, Chief." Dominic Stone said as he threw photos onto Finch's desk.

Finch looked up at him. It had been only two months since V's little terrorist tantrum had been carried out; the Nose was in a million pieces, and Dom had just dropped another bomb into his lap."Dominick, " he began, looking at his partner, " I don't think I can take many more surprises." He glanced at the photos that Stone had just thrown across his desk. " What the bloody hell............?"

" You tell me Chief." Stone replied as he took a seat at his desk. " They were found an hour ago with about a hundred pounds of trash dumped on them."

Finch studied the photos. " What are the red marks on the neck?"

" Nobody seems to know, Inspector-----at least no one at the morgue." Stone sighed. " They think they might be some kind of animal or insect bite."

" Have to be an awful big bug." Finch replied under his breath.

Dominic looked at his friend and partner. " That's not all, " He reached into his jacket's inside pocket and handed another photo to Finch. " They found this is in an old crypt under Victoria Station when they were cleaning up the last of V's mess a few days ago. They followed a trail of blood from the station to a passageway that lead to this."

Finch looked at the picture of the inside of a crypt, forgotten long ago. Columns reached from the floor to the ceiling throughout the structure, but what caught and held Finch's attention was the body it showed found on the stone floor lying next to an open sarcophagi-----it had a large two foot object stuffed into the gut, up to the hilt. Finch stared at the pommel-----he had seen that handle somewhere before-----. " V." He spoke softly.

" You say something Chief?" Dominic looked up from his paperwork.

" It's V's." Finch replied handing him the picture.

" V's?"

" The handle-----it's one of V's knives." Finch replied.

Dominic let out a deep breath. " This is turning into a horror movie." He looked at the photo and wondered why he hadn't caught it before.

" Any ID on the bloke in the picture?" Finch asked getting up from his chair.

" I've got the Yard working on it, but it might take awhile------they are really backed up since the Nose fell." Stone replied. " Inspector," he looked at Finch, " You don't think he's still alive, do you?"

Finch puffed on his pipe, and exhaled, smoke rising around his head in a misty blob. " I don't know, Dominic. We didn't recover anything belonging to him-----no clothing, no mask----no body parts."

" You know, " Dominic sat up straight in his chair, " The other day Evey called me crying----she was at the Shadow Gallery------ she said it had been ransacked. I thought they had started removing the artifacts without her knowledge, " Dominic broke off as he rose from his chair, " so, I went over just to see what was going on," He began pacing the office floor, " but, she was right." He looked at Finch. " The place was a bloody fuckin' mess---shit laying everywhere, busts of statues that had been broken all over the floor, paintings missing......It was like someone went in there and demolished the place, Chief." He stopped pacing and looked directly at Finch. " Eric, there was no way in hell anyone could have broken in there-------that place has one of the best security systems I have ever seen. Believe me, I know."

" You think V may still be alive and behind all these?" Finch waved his hand over the photos.

" I don't know if he's behind any of them, but I do think he is still out there." Dominic answered.

Finch laid the pipe in the ashtray. " Talk to Evey, see if you can get anything out of her.......I'll start doing some digging around and try to figure out what the hell we're up against."

Stone grabbed his jacket, heading for the door, stopping suddenly, then turned back to Finch. " Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you----those fingermen....."

Finch looked up.

" They had no blood in their bodies." Stone disappeared out the door after seeing the look on Finch's face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Victoria and V sat on the sofa in the media room, watching an old movie----both had cleaned up. Victoria had found some clothes V had procured for her and changed into a pair of jeans and a low cut black silk top. V had joined her wearing a soft blue linen poet's shirt, and black breeches that accented his muscular thighs. From the corner of her eye, she watched V, amazed at how well his transformation had taken------it was like the scars she had seen, never existed.

" V?"

" Hmmmm....." He turned, looking at her.

" Can I ask you something?"

V gazed through the mask at her. He knew his face had been healed, but he just couldn't bring himself to remove the only form of protection he had had for the last twenty years against society and her, permanently. " Yes, of course. What is it Victoria?"

She looked deeply into the black slits." How did------how did you get your scars?" She asked calmly, her eyes never leaving the mask " I know about the fire at Larkhill-----you were caught in it?"

He held his breath. He had known this would be coming----it was only a matter of time before her curiosity got the best of her. He exhaled deeply, leaning back into the cushions. " It happened a long time ago, Victoria. Just let it go." His voice, barely a whisper.

She leaned in closer to him, their bodies barely touching. " V, please tell me-----I need to know."

" Why?" His voice demanded to know as he turned his head to look at her.

She smiled gently. " Because I want to know everything about you."

_**' Why can I not say no to this creature?'**_He thought to himself. Opening his eyes, he stared at the stone ceiling of his new home. " I don't remember any of my life before Larkhill...." He began, " It was hell on earth-----a detainment center for undesirables-----what they did to us there was inhumane. We were treated like lab rats, or even lower----the women were raped constantly and beaten severely." V stopped and took a deep breath, " The men, " he closed his eyes against the scenes that played in his mind, " were treated the same, except we were given shots more often than the women." He rose from the couch, his gloved hands clenched into fists. " Day after day they gave us the shots in hope that they could procure a cure for a deadly virus they had developed. However, most that were innoculated died within days," He stopped, looking at her, " except for one....."

" You...." Victoria looked up at him.

He nodded slowly. " Yes." He whispered. " Because of the experiments I was subjected to, I lost everything I ever had----my memories, my name, my family----if I ever had one. I had no memory of who I was before I went there." He paced the floor, " But the drugs had a strange effect on me also----my strength and speed increased, my reflexes developed into something unheard of, and my intelligence grew exponentially. Then very slowly, I began to convience one of the doctors that I had gone completely insane, that I was no longer a threat. I was assigned to take care of the camp's garden....." He chuckled under the mask." Every day, I would slowly make explosives out of fertilizer and some other components I ordered, then on November 5th, I ignited them. It was glorious!" His voice dropped an octive lower as he relived the moment. " I wanted to die that night, I wanted the pain to finally end......" Victoria watched as he moved around the room----she felt every bit of the hell he had gone through as emotions radiated from his body. " But something saved me that night, Victoria....."

" Your vendetta....."

V turned from her, nodding again.

" Then the first day I met you....."

" I had completed my vendetta that night----- " He joined her on the couch, " it took me twenty years to do it."

Victoria stared at him, her thoughts spinning in her head.

" Victoria?" V watched her, gaging her reaction.

" What?" She spoke quietly as she looked up.

" What was your life before you became a vampire?" V asked calmly, " How did it happen to you?"

She smiled gently, " Guess it's my turn, huh?" She took a deep breath before continuing, " I really don't remember much, only bits and pieces.....I remember my father being a wealthy man----I don't remember my mother at all-----I think she died right after I was born. I can remember some of the balls my father threw for me so all the eligible bachlors could come and gawk. One night, I met _**him**_-----I can still see him standing by the outside balcony, looking out over the gardens. I thought he was the most handsome man I had ever seen, and walked over to him, wanting to make his acquaintance. We seem to hit it off very well, and he asked me if I would like to go on a stroll through the gardens with him. His name was William, and he was in London on business with my father. We saw each other quite a few times after that. " She bowed her head, gathering her thoughts. " On the last night we were together," She looked at V, " He told me he had fallen in love with me, and he desperately wanted me to leave with him, that I was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen, and he wanted me for his mate." She stopped, crossing her arms across her chest, " I woke up three days later, a vampire."

" How did you come to be underground?" V asked.

" Several years later, the Black Plague hit, killing everything in its way----including my people. The food was disappearing, and they were starving to death. Many had fled to other parts of the world, but this was my home, so I decided to place myself into the Sleep of the Elders, in hope that if I were awaken in the future, I would be able to survive." She paused as memories played through her mind.

" Then you found me?" He asked gently.

" No, the blood from above seeped into my crypt, awakening me. I followed a scent that I had never experienced before, and found you at the station in Evey's arms."

V looked away from Victoria, his eyes on the clock above the telly. It was four in the morning.

" We should get to sleep. It will be dawn soon." He offered her his hand.

" V?" Victoria looked up at him.

" What?"

" Would you take the mask off?" She asked, " I want to see your eyes......and you."

He reached up unfastening the mask and taking it off along with the black wig.

" That's better." She smiled searching his eyes.

" Come." He took her by the hand and walked her to her door, then retired to his own. Thoughts were racing through his mind, some he had to resolve before sleep would come to him this night. Stopping right before he reached his bedroom door, he adjusted the lighting in the Gallery to its lowest level, then entered his bedroom, closing the door after him.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Evey Hammond looked over her shoulder as she continued on her way down the deserted street. She had just left the Shadow Gallery emerging into the night and the first thing she thought she had heard were footsteps following her. Taking a deep breath, she continued on, a determined look on her shadowed face. Evey felt the calmness grow from the pit of her stomach and gradually cover her entire body. She knew she should not be out this late ----it was almost dawn, but she couldn't sleep, and ventured to the gallery in hopes that it might ease her restless mind. Suddenly she stopped, looking into the mouth of a dark alleyway, and a small smile appeared on her lips. This was 'their' alleyway------the one V had rescued her from over a year ago. Quietly, she moved into the shadows and walked up the pavement, something on the wall catching her eyes------ '_**Strength through Unity; Unity through Faith' **_she read out loud as her voice echoed off the alleyway walls-----it still even had the 'V' he had carved into it that night. " Oh, V......." Her hand reached out and touched the ragged poster. " I miss you so much......" She shivered as her eyes began to well with tears. " Why does fate have to be so damn mean?"

" That's a question I've always wondered myself." A voice spoke from behind her; she turned quickly to see three figures moving toward her.

" What do you want?" She shouted, " I'm not breaking any laws!"

" That's a matter of opinion......." They were upon her in a matter of seconds, two holding her while the other looked at her. Reaching into his jacket pocket, he pulled out a worn fingerman badge.

" You are out after curfew."

" Where have you assholes been for the last two months?!" She asked angrily as she broke free of the two men. " Don't you know that Norsefire doesn't exist anymore?!"

" Oh we know, Miss Hammond-----thanks to that bloody damn friend of yours!" The baton he held extended to its full length with a jerk of his wrist. " Your lover may be dead, but you're not-----and I believe we are entitled to some compensation from you for everything _**he **_did to us. " He looked over at his mates. " What ya' think, boys?"

" I think it's only fair." The small skinny one replied, reaching out his hand toward Evey's coat.

" Don't touch me!" She exclaimed, slapping his hand away. " I'll kill you!" Her eyes burned bright with the red hot flames of anger as she looked at them.

" Oh-h-h, kitty still has claws....." The tall one grinned as he saw his other partner moving up behind her.

Suddenly Evey recognized him----he was one of the orginal fingermen from the alley the night V recued her.

" Just like you said she would, and a nice looking piece of ass to boot." Davey grinned as he moved toward her.

Evey reached into her coat pocket, her hand clasping the pommel of the small dagger V had given her when she first arrived in the Gallery. He had taught her how to defend herself with it, and now, it looked like the lessons would be paying off.

" Gotcha!" The man behind her grabbed her around the waist, her arms held fast to her sides.

" Let me go!" She struggled with all her strength, but the man held her in a death grip.

" When we're done, bird, when we're done." Davey moved toward her, his hand on his belt buckle.

Evey kicked out, her shoe catching air, as the arms around her tightened. " Let me go! "

The other three moved toward her, and for the first time in over a year, she felt fear. " V!" She screamed as a hard fist slammed into her jaw and everything went black.


	5. Chapter 5

** Chapter 5**

V stood on the rooftop staring at city below him. He was hunting by himself this time; he needed space to think. He closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh, replaying the events that happened between he and Victoria earlier in the faux Gallery.

-----------------_**Flashback**_---------------------

Victoria was exploring the gallery looking at the paintings, statues, and his jukebox among other things. The box was magical to her----she was fascinated by how it's colors would change with the music. She walked around asking 'What is this?' or ' How does it work?' while V watched her, a smile on his lips. For some odd reason, he grew comfortable leaving his mask and gloves off in the privacy of the gallery. When he did this, Victoria smiled like an angel, and very slowly he began doing things to see that smile. He would answer her and she would go to the next item. He would chuckle and follow her to the next statue, painting or mechanical device that caught her eye, showing her how it worked, or educating her on a painting hundreds of years old, or a statue that held special meaning to him. He was in the process of showing her how to work the telly and dvd when her hand accidentally brushed his---electricity shot through his body. She pulled her hand away, hiding it behind her back. Glancing up, she caught his gaze and her eyes widen with surprise. V knew what she was seeing in his eyes----hunger---not the kind he felt when he had the need to feed, but slow burning desire.  
The surprise turned to questioning.

"V?" she asked worryingly.

He couldn't take it any longer------turning, he grabbed her shoulders, slamming her against the couch----sliding them across the stone floor from the impact-----when it stopped V was on top Victoria, his body pressing her into the cushions as he placed wet kisses on her neck. She didn't resist, she didn't even hold him----she was still as stone. V didn't stop--- he didn't want to, he wanted to make her his----------- that thought burned in his mind until a flash of memory stopped him-----Evey.

"V?" Victoria asked gently against the side of his face.

It was like cold water splashed all over him----he froze, not even breathing. He was on his feet, his back facing Victoria within seconds. " I--I'm sorry Victoria.....I--I didn't mean.....I wasn't........"

"It's ok V, I understand what you are going through." She rose from the couch, touching his arm gently.

"Why didn't you resist? Why didn't you say something?" He asked, his eyes begging for understanding.

"Because I want to make sure this is something you want to do---something you won't end up regretting later." Victoria answered calmly. " I've waited this long for a mate, I can wait as long as it takes." Her hand touched his face, and he turned into it. He did not speak, as his hands clenched into fists, loathing what he had done. She watched him silently and sighed as she closed her eyes.

"V......" Victoria spoke softly, " I think you need to be out----in the night, " she paused, " so you

can sort out your thoughts."

He nodded and left the room without looking at her.

---------------------_**End**_------------------------------

V sighed at the memory------what was happening to him? Why did he attack her like  
that? Why had he done that? All of these questions rolled around in his mind. He already knew the answers and for some odd reason it didn't frighten him. He was slowly falling in love with Victoria----- but part of him still longed for Evey-------even though she had moved on. He stood quietly as the gentle breeze brushed against him, ruffling his shoulder length hair. It was the first time he had ever been with out the mask or gloves----then he heard it; Evey's voice calling for him. Without hesitation, he jumped off the roof and followed the voice. Within seconds, he found her and what he saw shook him to the very core. Evey lay unconscious in the middle of the darkened alley, three men standing around her. Again without hesitation V jumped off the roof and landed silently behind them

" What do you suppose we do with her?" asked one of the men.

"What do you think we outta do?" One of the others answered, smirking as he began to unzip  
his pants.

The other two began to follow his lead. V couldn't take it anymore, reaching into his boot cuff, he pulled the single knife out, it's blade shimmering in the low light. He was upon the man without warning, the blade cutting through the jugular, almost severing the head from the neck.

"What the hell?!"

In a blink of an eye, all three lay dead at V's feet. It was simple snapping the other two's necks-------------- it was like breaking a small twig. He would let them remain here for Finch and his partner to find. V turned and looked at Evey, dropping to one knee to see if she had been harmed in any way--------her cheek and chin would have a bruise from a hit she had received, but other than that, she was fine. He looked in her pockets searching for her cell, removed it and found Dominick's office number. Pressing the send button, a connection was made immediately.

" Inspector Stone." A voice answered.

V froze for a moment, then taking a breath spoke into the phone. " Inspector Stone, I just found Miss Hammond passed out near Victoria Station. I suggest you get here as quickly as you can. I'll remain here until you arrive."

" Wh--what? Who is this ? What happened?"

" No time for questions Inspector, lets just say I am a friend. Please hurry." V closed the phone, and turned back to Evey putting the cell back in its place, as she began to stir. He knew he should leave, but he couldn't--- his legs were glued to the ground. He held his breath hoping she wouldn't wake up, but fate was a cruel mistress, and her eyes slowly began to open.

" V?" She whispered as she tried to focus her eyes.

V turned to face her, to show the man behind the mask she had always wanted to know.

" No, Miss Hammond, I'm not V. " He said sadly as he knelt beside her. " I've called for help, it's on the way."

" Who are you?" She asked looking into the man's eyes----they seem to be glowing.

" Just a friend." He smiled at her.

" Thank you, " V helped her to sit up slowly, her hand going to her bruised cheek. " I----I thought you were someone I knew."

V smiled, " No harm done." He helped her to her feet. " I told the police I would remain here with you until they arrived."

Evey looked at the man. He was quite handsome, what she could see of him in the dim light. Tall, muscular build, shoulder-length hair that lay recklessly across broad shoulders-------then she saw the way he held his wrists at his waist, and bells went off in her head. Her mouth dropped as she reached her hand out toward him.

V backed away slowly as he heard sirens approaching at a high speed. " Good night." He said before disappearing into the shadows, then whispered softly, "Evey." He watched as a car screeched to a stop, red light flashing atop the dash and Stone sprinted from the driver's side to where she sat. He reached a hand out to her, and she folded into his arms, Dominic holding her close.

" Are you alright, Eve?" Stone asked as he released his grip, his hand touching her cheek as he looked at her.

" One of them got a lucky punch in, but I'm ok." She blushed looking up at him.

V watched them from the shadows, jealousy rising up in his body. Stone had everything he had ever wanted----a normal life, a normal body, and most of all----Evey. He saw her place her left hand on his shoulder, and that was when the sparkle caught his eyes. On her finger sat a diamond ring. ' She's engaged....' he thought sadly, ' yet, it was my name she called----not the Inspector's......' Somewhere within him, a small spark of hope was lit as he closed his eyes and leaned back against the brick wall. He knew what he had to do-------he had to confront her, he had to know if he could give Victoria the answer she so desperately wanted to hear-----he needed to know if he could move on with **his** life. If Evey choose him, there was only one way they could be together------something he could not do to Evey-----he would sit in the blazing sun and let it take him before he turned her into one of the undead! 'God!' he cried silently into the darkness, ' Why are you tormenting me?! Hasn't my life in this hell been enough to appease you?' He opened his eyes in time to Stone leading her to his police car, and shutting the door after her. He spoke with the other officers for a few moments, then returned to his car, driving out of the alleyway. Silently, V rose to the roof top, following them.

-----------------------------------------------------

Victoria watched as V disappeared across the rooftops following the car. She had been on the roof of the building that shielded the Shadow Gallery when she had heard his name cried out. It was a female voice-----and only one female would have used his name---Evey Hammond. She followed the copper scent through the air, and arrived upon the rooftop of a nearby building, watching as V took out three men, leaving their bodies lying on the wet pavement. She had watched as he went to Evey, kneeling beside her checking her condition, then finding her phone, had most likely put in a call to the

police, then replaced it back in her jacket pocket. Victoria's eyes narrowed as he helped her into a sitting position, then as sirens appeared in the distance, moved back into the shadows.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Dominic walked Evey to the front door of her apartment. " I have some paperwork to do at the station----will you be ok?"

Evey looked up at him, a soft smile on her lips. " I'll be fine, Dom. My jaw is sore, that's all." She reached up and kissed him gently.

" I'll be back as soon as I can." He whispered before turning and walking away.

Evey shakily turned the key in the lock and pushed the door opened. Stepping inside, she locked it behind her. She laid her purse and keys on the nearby table, and then threw her coat on the couch. Flipping the wall switch on, entered the kitchen, taking a bottle of wine from the cabinet, and sat it on the counter. Reaching into the adjacent shelf, she pulled out a small glass and poured it half full. Leaning against the counter, she took a long drink. She stared at the burgundy colored liquid as her finger slowly traced the rim of the glass. Once again, her mind wandered back to the man in the alley. Had she imagined the characteristics between V and him? She remembered, upon opening her eyes, the three bodies laying on the wet pavement not to far from her.......and how he had helped her to her feet with no effort on his part. She exhaled a deep breath-----he certainly did not look like V from what she could remember-----his bare hands had no scar tissue covering them, and those eyes-----god, they stared right through her, and she swore they glowed in the dim light of the alleyway. Finishing off the drink, she headed for the bedroom to take a shower.

V slowly opened the bedroom window with his knife and crawled inside, hiding in the shadows. He could hear the water in the bathroom shower running, so he stepped into the dim light that shone through the open door. Moving silently around the room, he spotted a nearby table---reaching down, he picked up a picture---Dominick and Evey smiling, looking very much in love. Slowly, he replaced it, his eye catching something else-----the red domino that he had placed on the train earlier that fateful evening. Picking it up, his hand closed around it very gently as he held it to his chest. The water shutting off caught his attention, and he replaced the domino, disappearing back into the shadows of the corner.

Evey walked out of the bathroom dressed in her robe, a towel in her hand as she lightly drew it across her still short hair. She stopped, as her eyes very slowly skimmed the room. " Hello?" she spoke into the darkness----listening. She continued looking around the room. Sighing, she threw the towel on the nearby chair and walked toward the bed, just as she caught the movement of something out the corner of her eye. Keeping her eyes peered into the direction she had seen the movement come from, she slowly opened the drawer of a table and took out a small pistol. " I know there's someone here-----come out." Reaching over, she turned the bedroom lamp on.

She saw a shadow loose itself from the darkness, and she took aim with her gun.

" Hello, Evey." V spoke softly as he moved into the light and her field of vision.

" Who are you? What are you doing in my home?" She raised the gun to chest height.

" You know who I am-----search your heart." The man spoke, his voice a low intoxication to her

ears.

" What do you mean?" She asked as he drew closer to her. " I don't know you!" Evey stared at him for a minute, " You're the man from the alley-----you're the one who took out the fingerman." She looked up at him slowly, shaking her head. " I only know of one man who could do that, and he's dead......." Her eyes glistened with unshed tears.

" Your heart knows the truth, my love----all you have to do is accept it." He reached out and took the gun from her trembling hands. His eyes searched her amber ones.

" V?" She looked up at him, in shock.

" Yes." He whispered in the voice she thought never to hear again.

Her bottom lip began to tremble as she reached up to touch his face, but was caught gently with his other hand. " What happened? You.....you were dead....." Her eyes scanned the pale white skin.

" So much has happened, Evey. " He sighed, " I don't know where to start."

" I don't care.....you're alive---that is all that matters....." She threw herself at him, her arms wrapping around his waist-----but pulled back, " My god, you're so cold----you're freezing....."

V touched her face with his hand---a hand as cold as ice. " I know......I've come to say good-bye." He smiled down into her eyes, now full of confusion.

" Good-bye-----I don't understand.....you just got here....." Evey began.

" I'm not alive Evey, I'm dead."

" What?!" She looked up at him, " I don't understand...."

Gently, he took her hand and placed it on his chest.

Evey pulled her hand back as if she had been scalded with hot water. " Oh, God! Oh, God!" Her hand went to her mouth as she backed away from him, and V saw something in her eyes he thought he would ever see again-----fear--- fear of him.

" Evey, please...." He moved toward her, his hand out stretched.

" Stay away from me!" She cried, " You're dead! You have no heartbeat!"

He lowered his hand as he backed away. " I just wanted to know if you and Stone were happy."

" What does that matter........what happened to you? What happened to the scars-----how did you heal them?" She began to shake as her brain twisted in doubt and fear. " Oh God, what happened to you, V?"

He exhaled deeply, as sadness filled his voice. " I have to go.....Goodbye, Eve." He smiled at her one last time, then vanished into the darkness.

Evey collapsed to the floor, her eyes fixed on the window. Had it really happened? Or, was it a result of the punch she had taken from one of the fingermen?

" Evey?" She heard Dominic's voice call from the living room.

" I'm in the bedroom, Dom." She called, pulling herself from the floor, and walked to the window. Looking out into the darkness, she closed and locked it. Laying her palm flat against the glass, a single tear rolled down her cheek. " Good-bye, V." She whispered, walking away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Victoria was sitting on the couch when V arrived home. She turned, looking over her  
shoulder at him, and she knew that the meeting between he and Evey had not gone the way he had expected. She had returned to the second Shadow Gallery once she had seen him enter through the window into the building, no longer able to stay and listen. He raised his head, his eyes catching hers. She had never seen him this way before, his eyes held such deep sadness in them, while his face showed no emotion at all. "V?" she asked softly, "Is everything ok?" She waited for his reaction.

"Hmmmm?" He mummered as he snapped out of his trance, finally looking at her. " Did you say something?"

" I asked if everything was alright?" she repeated, watching him.

He hesitated for a moment, remembering what had just happened between him and Evey."Yes, I'm fine Victoria, nothing is wrong." V answered as he began to walk away.

"You're lying." She stated calmly, rising to her feet.

He stopped and turned to look at her. " What makes you think that?" he asked calmly, no emotion showing in his voice

" A gut feeling." She replied with a shrug, coming to stand within a few feet of his back.

He turned to her, his face full of pain and sorrow. She watched as his shoulders slumped, his arms hanging limply by his side.

"What has upset you so, my love?" she asked concerned, her hands gently touching his arms.

"Nothing...." His words falling silent as a tinge of pain caressed his deep voice.

Victoria wrapped her arms around his waist, laying her head on his chest. " Do not lie to me, V..." she said gently, "….for, I know when you are."

He looked down at her with a look of confusion. "How so?"

She chuckled softly, looking into his violet eyes, "Our bond, remember?" she asked, then placed her hand on his muscular chest, her fingers tracing patterns in the black doublet's material. " I told you about it when we first met."

He nodded as memories played in his mind of the time when he told her he loved Evey and it was impossible to love her, how ironic it was now that he was falling in love with this creature--- the one who had said......... " Victoria?"

" Yes, my love?"

"You've changed since we first met." He pointed out, lifting her head so he could see into the black void of her eyes.

She looked up at him, "What makes you say that?"

"Before, you didn't believe in love, now, you address me as your love." He replied, " What made you change your belief so quickly?"

Victoria stiffened a little when she realized that it was true---- her feelings had changed toward V and she knew the answer for it. At first, she thought of him as something no more than a mate-----someone to spend eternity with---it was rare among vampires to change their personalities after they transformed. Everything seem to freeze in time for them----- what food they had liked or  
disliked, their fashion sense----- everything about the person was frozen. Only their mate could change them. She squeezed his waist gently. "You....." She answered, "You, made me change" she said softly.

" Me?" V questioned, smiling slightly as his hand gently brushed against her cheek. "Why?" he asked.

Victoria smiled lovingly at him, her hand touching his cheek and V looked deeply in her eyes.  
" Because you have the most beautiful soul I have ever seen." She said simply, " I would love you even if you still had your scars."

Very slowly, V's eyes once again began to cloud with sadness as the memories of Evey returned.

" Please tell me what's wrong, my love...." She pleaded, " I cannot bare to see you like this."

He looked deep in her eyes, finding only but worry, trust and most of all, love. V closed his eyes and sighed in defeat. " When I was atop the rooftop, trying to grasp everything that was happening, I heard Evey crying for me----I could tell there was something wrong." He paused looking  
at her reaction, "Naturally, I went to her-------I found her unconscious, several fingermen were about to attack her....." He growled the last part, " those three were easily taken care of. I checked her for any injuries----luckily she had only a bruise on her cheek. After that, I called Stone to pick her up. I stayed there until he arrived."

" Did she see you?" Victoria asked.

V hesitated, " Yes, she saw me and asked if I were V-----I told her no... at first."

"At first?" Victoria repeated softly.

He gave in, " I followed her to her home and confronted her there." He hesitated again, " I gave her a choice------either she could stay with me, or...." He heard her hold her breath, "Or make a new life with Stone."

" What did she choose?" she asked in a whisper.

" I don't know, I left before she could answer....." V smiled gently at her and cupped her cheek with his hand. " I think if she would have chosen me, I would have said ' no'. "

Victoria looked at him, her eyes full of confusion. " Why?" She asked.

" Because I have changed as well." He answered in a whisper.

" How?" She asked, breathlessly.

" Because of you." V leaned closer, their faces, inches apart. He could smell her scent, and he inhaled it deeply. Victoria froze as he pulled her to him in a much wanted embrace----- he had to make the move first....... and very slowly, he captured her lips and gently kissed her for the first time.


	6. Chapter 6

_**AN: This chapter has a rating of 'M' because of adult sexual situations. If this kind of writing bothers you, or you are under the age of 17, please, do not read! You have been warned!**_

**Chapter 6**

Victoria's arms gently encompassed V's neck as he deepened the kiss. She had waited so long for this to happen, and now, her body sang with joy. She felt his embrace tighten as he pulled her to him. She opened her eyes and gazed into his, shadowed with desire. She spoke softly to him." Are you sure, my love?"

V looked down at her. " I have never been more sure....."

" Once we are linked by the blood rite, we are bonded for eternity, or until death." Her hands caressed his face as he picked her up in his arms.

" I have fallen in love with you, Victoria." He smiled down at her, " I think I have known for some time, but I was afraid to see it because of the feelings I still had for Evey." He stopped outside the master bedroom, " But that has all changed, I can't get you out of my mind, your nearness drives me to distraction------you are the most wondrous creature......" Turning the doorknob, he pushed it open with his boot. " I want you."

His bedroom was decorated in shades of blacks, grays and what only could be referred to as blood red. A large bed took up a great portion of the room; covered in red silk sheets. He laid Victoria down gently on the bed, taking his place beside her-----as if it were where he should have been all along. " Now," He whispered softly, his voice low and sensuous------making the heat within her flush right to her core. " This night, you will become mine."

The door swung shut behind them, and he was kissing her again, stealing her breath away. Pushing the silken strands of hair aside, his lips traced soft wet kisses along her neck to her collarbone, while his hand traced a path from her ribcage to her hip, then back up, stopping at the rise of her breasts. Victoria sighed as she embraced V, his hand sending chills through her body. She could feel the hardness of his desire as it pressed into her leg and she moaned softly. Her hands went quickly to the doublet finding the zipper, releasing him from the thick fabric, her fingers straining to touch his flesh while he in return slid the silk from her shoulders revealing white porcelain skin.

V took a harden nipple between his lips and sucked gently, stopping momentarily to look into her flushed face and darkened eyes. " I—I...." He hesitated, " don't remember if I have ever made love to a woman before...." Victoria's finger went to his lips, silencing him.

" Whatever you have or have not done or whoever you once were no longer matters-----this is a new life for us both." She smiled as her hands stripped the jacket from his shoulders and down his arms. V rose only long enough for it to land on the floor in a heap. " We shall both learn together."

V studied her, confusion showing in his violet eyes. " I don't understand......"

" It's of no importance....." She pulled him down again, her lips touching his skin.

" Victoria....." V stopped her, looking into her eyes, " What is this 'blood rite' you spoke of?"

" It's when we drink of each other; binding us. Once it is done, our scents mix, allowing other Kindred(1) to know that we are mated." She reached for him.

" Kindred?" V asked.

" It is what we call ourselves." Victoria replied as she ran her hands over his chest and shoulders.

" I thought we were vampires."

" That is what **humans** call us."

" Do the wolves have a name?" V's lips made contact with her shoulders.

" They ones that attacked you, yes. They are called Lycans.(2)." She barely got the sentence out before V found the zipper of her jeans and slid it down; Victoria raised her hips helping him remove the offensive clothing so he would be able to touch her. " Ah....." His hand touched her mound. V smirked as he felt the wetness under his palm. " Do you desire me, Victoria?" He purred as his hand began to rub back and forth across the flesh, Victoria withering under his touch.

" Oh god, V....." She moaned as he continued the assault. Stopping suddenly, he rose from the bed, shedding his remaining clothes and boots. Victoria watched him, hunger burning in her eyes------and, as she had thought, all the scarring had vanished, leaving a wonderfully chiseled body in their place. His skin was as pale as her now, as if it was fragile to the touch. Her mouth dropped open unexpectedly when her eyes saw the size of his need pushing against the black silk boxers he wore.

V chuckled softly as he pushed them from his hips and onto the floor. " See what you do to me?" He looked at Victoria, " You make me loose track of all thought----all I see is you, all I smell is you....." He paused, " All I want is you." his voice, hoarse with desire. Just the scent of her made him grow harder.

Victoria moved her hand to his throbbing erection, caressing the velvet softness gently. Releasing him, she took his hand, pulling him onto the bed, then to his back. Her hand claimed his hardness again and began moving slowly up and down his length; sharp bits of pain echoed through V's mind as he experienced emotions he literally had no recollection of. Her tongue cut a wet path through dark curls that covered his chest-----finally coming to rest at his right nipple. She started sucking gently as her hand began to move faster, bringing him such pleasure that he truly thought he had died and was in the after life.

" Victoria...." Her name caught in V's throat as he gasped for air.

Victoria raised her head and looked at V, as patterns of pleasure played across his face. " Just relax my love, and enjoy."

V looked down at her, watching as she descended over him, taking his swollen shaft into her soft, wet mouth and he cried out at the sensations he felt, his hands gripping the sheets tightly. Oh God! His mind screamed as it tried to process what was happening-----then slowly, a fire ignited deep in his groin as her mouth devoured him up to the hilt. He had to stop this madness------while he still could! Reaching down, he gripped her shoulders tightly; she raised her eyes toward him. " Please...." The word came out as a half whisper, ".....please, no more.....god....." He moaned as his skin came alive, every nerve ending threatening to overload his brain. His body had been hypersensitive since Larkhill, but never like this! "Please!" The word left his mouth as he felt pressure building within him; traveling through his body, and suddenly exploding into Victoria's mouth. V screamed, his voice echoing off the stone walls as his body trembled under her tutelage. Her mouth sucked everything she could take from him, swallowing the very essence of the man simply known as V. She held his shivering thighs gently as the last of climax dissipated, and he began to go limp. He slid from her mouth and she laid him on his groin. Wiping the last of his cum from her lips, she moved to his side, her hand resting on his chest.

" Are you ok?" Victoria asked as he turned his head to face her.

V smiled, his breathing beginning to return to normal.. " I am fine." He closed his eyes. " _**Journey's end in lovers meeting.**_"

" Shakespeare." Victoria spoke softly against his neck.

" Very good."

Her hand moved down his firm abdomen, her fingers tracing patterns in the hair, continuing until she wrapped her fingers around his semi-erect member. " I love you." She whispered softly near his ear, right before she bit him. V felt the burning start in his veins almost immediately as her fangs sunk into his flesh.

V moaned as the fire spread through his body like a spark caught on the wind, his erection growing rapidly under her hand. Quickly, he tossed her on her back, blood trickling down his neck as her fangs pulled free. She saw a change in his eyes-----they were becoming more illuminated, the violet color changing into a red hue. Her grabbed one of her legs throwing it around his waist, then reached down to feel her wetness. She moaned as a finger slid smoothly into her wet core, and begin to move slowly within her. Victoria heard a low moan escape his lips, probably because of her desire for him. She answered with a gasp as he added another finger and began to pump in and out sending waves of pleasure cascading through her body. He smiled, the noises coming from her were like music to his ears. His lips caught hers in a demanding kiss----one full of passion and want while his fingers tweaked her nipples----one, then the other.

Victoria knew she was close to reaching her heaven in hell. Her hand drifted away from his now fully erected shaft, and raked her nails gently across his back, drawing a low primeval growl from his throat. With a trembling hand, he tried to guide himself to her entrance, but failed miserably. Victoria hand closed over his, and she helped him enter her slowly, pushing into the wet depths that closed around him. He stopped so she could adjust to his side, then after a brief pause, he felt her move beneath him, adjusting her position. A moment later, Victoria felt him begin to move deeper into her, her walls closing around his throbbing flesh and she arched her back against him, her hand pulling the leather strap free of his hair, her sharp nails digging into his shoulders.

V increased his depth as he finally thrust all the way into her, his balls slapping her body. His lips found her neck through her hair and his tongue licked her skin as he decided where to place his mark. He kissed her neck only once before sinking his fangs into her flesh, drinking deeply, making her his mate for eternity. His stroke deepened as did his speed when he sensed how close she was. He withdrew his fangs, and raised up on his arms, looking down on her flushed face, his mouth red with her blood. " Come for me, my angel of darkness....." He drew close to her ear, " Come with me Victoria....."

Victoria cried out as she arched her back and exploded around him, her body spasming uncontrollably. V erupted seconds later as he cried out, filling her with his seed, clutching her to him, the only solid thing he could anchor to in this sea of mad passion as each rode out the final waves of their release. The only sound in the room was their heavy breathing as they both lay exhausted. V eased himself from her, and she let out a soft moan as he encased her body in his arms, her head against his chest as one arm wrapped around his waist.

" My apologies if it was not as you expected.....He spoke quietly, ".....I'm afraid this is all new to me...."

" You have nothing to apologize for......" Victoria's hand moved up his chest. Soon sleep was upon her.

Reaching down, V pulled the silk sheet over her, tucking it in. " I love you, Victoria." He touched his lips to her forehead, " Forever more."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

He would taste blood tonight-------the smell of copper would be thick in the moonlit sky. He moved through the streets, fangs bared, his sense of smell tracked the prey without conscience. Tonight he was on his own, the city, his hunting ground . He smiled to himself as he thought about Victoria, snuggled in his bed---waiting for his return. She had been in a deep slumber when he had left the gallery. Turning the corner, he quickly disappeared into the shadows, his back pressed tightly against the building's side. Peering into the light dimmed by the incoming fog, the figure watched as two men lit up cigerettes and talk to each other. Looking skyward, he pushed gently from the ground, landing on the rooftop without a sound. Walking to the roof's ledge, he watched his prey momentarily before landing some few feet behind them.

" Good evening, for a stroll?" V asked as the black leather trench coat moved in unison with his muscles.

One of the men looked up, smiling, crushing out the cigarette with his boot. " No," he replied, " we're actually looking for you."

" Oh?" A smile appeared on thin lips.

" Yeah." The smaller man answered, looking at him. " We have a message from Darius." His eyes took on a yellow glow as he stared at the figure in leather, his tongue sliding against wet lips.

" Am I suppose to know this----Darius?"

" You will soon enough." The taller man grinned, his appearance starting to change in the moonlight. His fingers began to elongate into bony claws with sharp spiny nails protruding from each fingertip. His chest grew in size; enlarged muscles covered with thick dark hair highlighted by light, the face, grossly contorted into different shapes as the bones changed. The chin and mouth stretched into a large muzzle, sharp canines protruding as the jaw opened and closed. Without warning, they were upon him, teeth tearing mercilessly into the leather coat, ripping it to shreds. Strength exploded within his body as he threw one of the Lycans into a nearby wall, while the other, sank sharp teeth into flesh.

" Enough!" A voice ripped through the night as Lycans appeared in all directions-----some on all fours, some standing as a man would, others clinging to the buildings. Two of the hairy beasts grabbed V's arms, snarling menacingly as a figure appeared from the fog.

" You have involved yourself in a fight that does not concern you." The voice spoke harshly.

" You have involved me by having my mate almost killed!" Dark violet eyes glared into the night. No matter how hard V tried to see the face before him, it remained blocked by darkness.

" Your mate?" A sharp laugh echoed through the alleyway, followed by dead silence. " Your mate is a murderer!"

" As are you Lycan!" V snarled angrily as fire began racing through his veins.

" You dare call us murders!" Darius exploded, pulling the hood from his head, giving V a first look at the man-beast standing before him. " You are a child, newly turned. " he paused, " Ask your mate about the massacre her coven perpetrated against us------ask her about the innocents that were killed-----our women, our children." His eyes burned into V's. " Ask her for the truth."

V felt his arms freed of the grip as the two Lycans moved off.

" I have no fight with you, child...." Darius turned to leave, then looked over his shoulder, " but if you insist to continue with this, next time we meet, I will kill you." There was a pause. " Lycans!"

V watched as they all disappeared into the night. Touching his left shoulder ( he had just started feeling the pain), his hand came away covered in blood. By the time he returned to the gallery, it would be healed. Taking a deep breath, he walked away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Victoria woke slowly from sleep, her arm reaching for V, but finding an empty spot on the bed. She sat up , her eyes adjusting to the darkness, then smiled. V was hunting by himself for the first time. She rose from the bed, and walked into the bathroom, turning the water in the shower on. She couldn't help but be proud of her mate for he was no longer under her protection----he was on his own now. The water felt good on Victoria's skin, the wetness helped keep the skin from drying out, and she closed her eyes as it rushed across her body. She bathed quickly, turned the shower off and wrapped a towel around her as she stepped over to the sink to brush her teeth. Looking into the mirror at her foaming mouth, she couldn't help but laugh softly-----even kindred needed to brush their teeth. She had started using the proper term for their kind just a few short weeks ago, after making sure V would be comfortable with it. Having rinsed her mouth, she glanced up in the mirror to see him standing in the doorway, his leather coat ripped to shreds.

" V!" She exclaimed hurrying to him, " Are you alright? What happened?"

He took the coat off and threw it across the bed, sitting on the edge, he looked up at her. " Do you know Darius?"

Victoria grabbed the edge of frame to steady herself. " Where did you hear that name?" She asked.

" I met him tonight." He answered as he unbuttoned the ripped linen shirt and threw onto the floor. " He was the one who sent the lycan to kill you."

Victoria sat down beside him, her eyes locking with his. " You were bit------oh god....no...."

V stared at her as she hurried into the bathroom, returning with a wet cloth and began to gently wipe the blood from his skin. After a few minutes, she stopped. " You're healed------" She locked eyes with him questioningly, " I know that we can regenerate, but I have never seen anything like this." She ran her fingers across the raw, red skin finding no puncture wounds or scratches. She just looked at him, then understanding dawned on her. " You never changed....." She paused, rising from the bed, backing away from him. " You never changed, oh my god....."

" Victoria......what are you talking about....." V questioned as he watched her move further into the shadows. " Please....."

" Give me a minute.....I have to think....."

" I think I know why." He rose, moving into the shadows beside her.

Victoria emerged from the darkness. " What do you mean?"

" I think it has something to do with what happened at Larkhill." He replied as he pulled her into his arms. " You have no reason to be afraid of me."

Victoria looked up into the bright shimmering violet eyes. " I'm not afraid of you, V. I'm afraid of things I don't understand."

" Then I guess I should explain." He released her from his arms and sat back down on the bed. " Since Larkhill, I have been able to heal quickly when I had been wounded or hurt." He paused as she joined him. " I've always believed that it was a result of the experiments they did. Why I was the only one to survive, I don't know-----why I survived the fire that night, I'll never know that either-----but what I do know, is that I lived to form my plan and carry my vendetta out." He reached over with one hand and ran his fingers gently down her cheek, then rose to his feet. " I think the reason I haven't changed, " he paused, turning from her, " is the abnormalities in my DNA." "

" What?" Victoria asked, confusion showing in her dark eyes, following him.

" The experiments at Larkhill changed my DNA." He turned to face her before Victoria had time to notice. " My reflexes, sight and hearing are far beyond any man's." His hands took her by the arms gently, " After you bit me the first time, I started feeling changes-----I couldn't explain it. Then , when the blood rite took place, I knew it was you that was changing me."

" Is that good or bad?" She asked.

He chuckled at her, " It is good, my heart, it is very good." His lips captured hers gently.

Victoria felt herself begin to melt in V's arms----what kind of power did this man have over her? She had never felt like this around any other kindred she had been in contact with. He was powerful, demanding----and yet gentle when she was in his arms. She wondered what he would be like in any type of confrontation. Eventually, she would know----for the past always had a way of catching up with the present and future------she just wished she knew how long it would be.

--------------------------------------------------------

The woman lifted her head into the wind-------once again, she caught the scent. Kindred! She had been waken from her slumber only months ago, traveling long distances in the night------the scent of her own kind drawing her onward to this city. Pulling her cape around her, she continued down the deserted street looking up at the rooftops periodically. She knew she was being watched----she could sense it and was prepared for the oncoming attack as several dark figures descended in front of her. Baring her fangs, she hissed as her facial features changed.

" Sasha......" a deep voice began, " is that anyway to greet your friends?"

Her lips closed as she looked at the form with crossed arms standing in front of her, his teeth shining in the night as a huge smile crossed his face.

" Zane?" The name whispered on the wind. " Zane.....you're alive......oh my god...." She ran into the outstretched arm.

" Very much so," He hugged her to him tightly, " It takes more than a fire to destroy me, little sister."

" Hello Sasha...." Another voice she recognized touched her ears, and she looked up. " Kala?"

" I'm here." A tall beautiful blonde stepped from the shadows and embraced her.

" As I am also." A male form stepped out of the darkness near Kala.

" Dalmar." She stood dumbfounded-----how had her old friends and her brother found her? " I---I don't understand------how can you be here----how did you find me?"

" Well, " Zane started, " From what we can figure out, we were awaken at mostly the same time then, drawn here to London by a scent that I remembered from long ago."

" Who's?" Sasha asked looking at her brother.

" Victoria." He smiled at her, " We've found her."

**Kindred-----What the vampires are referred to in the television show, ' Kindred----The Embraced'**

**Lycans----The werewolves from the series of movies 'Underground'**


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Sorry this update was so long in posting---had to wait for my fellow co-writer to return from vacation----she left the script at home......please enjoy----and remember, please leave a review or two!

Chapter 7

' Eyes of the Strangers '

Victoria stood by the jukebox, her fingers running over the different keys, deciding on which songs she wanted to hear. V's music machine was a constant amusement for her. She just couldn't get over all the lights glistening, moving and shinning to the music. After searching through the listings for fifteen minutes or so, she decided on several songs and entered their codes. It was then that she sensed she was no longer alone-----and it wasn't V. Turning, she feared the worst.

" Victoria?" A soft voice spoke her name, as it echoed off the gallery's stone walls. She spotted something to the left of her, and moved to the opposite side of the machine, her eyes never leaving the shadows. " Victoria......"

Victoria watched as a figure detached itself and began to walk toward her. She peered into the dim light, watching as it moved toward her, recognition appearing in her eyes. " Sasha?" Her voice whispered.

" Yes, sister........it is I." Sasha walked into the light, her eyes shinning brightly as she embraced her.

Victoria stood shocked, looking at the lanky brunette standing before her, a dark cape pulled around her arms. " I don't understand.....I thought you were dead....."

" We could not journey to another city and leave you behind." Sasha replied as she hugged her again.

Victoria broke the embrace, looking at her. " You said we-----who else survived?"

" We all did." Another voice came from the darkness---this time a male one.

" Dalmar?" Victoria looked past Sasha to see several others emerge from the shadows. " Kala?"

Blood red tears began to flow down her cheeks, and her hand came up to wipe them away, as each hugged her in return. Dalmar, the youngest kindred, smiled at her as he took her hand in his, placing a light kiss against it.

" It has been too long, mistress." He bowed at the waist. " I am forever at your service." His black hair fell into his eyes, and he looked up at her, a small grin on his lips.

" As I...." Kala approached dropping to her knee in a small curtsy, showing her reverence to Victoria. She looked up at Victoria, a smile of extreme happiness crossed her pale lips.

" Hello Victoria....." Another voice stirred the air, and Victoria jerked her head up. She knew that voice----and also the man it belonged to. Her eyes frantically searched the darkness, finally locking with dark red ones as he left the shadows and came to stand before her. She looked into the eyes of the man she had loved in the past-------the one who she had thought had been taken from her------Zane.

" Zane? No, it can't be------you're dead......" Victoria began to feel faint as her mind swirled. He caught her in his strong arms, the long waist length black hair framing his face as he looked into her eyes.

" Hello, my love....." He brought his lips to hers in a soft kiss.

" VICTORIA! " Her name exploded through the main chamber as V looked upon the scene that greeted him. His eyes pierced into Zane's. " Move away from her or forfeit your life, kindred." The tone of V's voice was dripping with vengeance as he pulled knives from beneath his cape.

" Who are you to threaten me?!" Zane sneered, pushing Victoria from himself and approaching V.

V was upon Zane like a rabid wolf----lunging and slicing, while Zane side stepped every move, his fangs bared as he lunged for V's bare neck.

" Stop it!" Victoria screamed as she watched the two men circle slowly around each other. Quickly, she stepped between them, unleashing her true vampire self. Her face changed before everyone into a hideous form, long curved fangs growing from both upper and lower jaws, her hands turning almost into claws, while her forehead developed deep, contoured ridges. " Stop!" Her voice changed into something dark and sinister. " I will not be the cause of this!" She pushed both men several feet away from each other. Suddenly, Zane picked up a scent in the air-----the scent of a bonded pair.

" Zane, please......" She begged, looking at him, her face reverting back to normal.

" You are mine, Victoria." His eyes burned into hers. " Why does he carry your scent?" He glared over at V.

She looked up at him, V approaching them." He is my mate------we are bonded." Victoria walked to V, looking into his face, she placed an arm around his waist.

Zane looked her new 'mate' over-------he was only a child---he sensed that the human had only recently been turned, but there was something different about this 'human'------he could sense a power about him that he had not known in hundreds of years. Seeing Victoria leaning against the newcomer's chest made Zane explode with jealousy and rage, and he hit V like a bullet. Knocking Victoria out of the way, both hitting the gallery wall, knocking paintings from their hinges.

V let go with a right fist that sent Zane flying across the room, slamming into one of the priceless artifacts. Wiping the blood from his mouth, Zane smashed into V, taking him off his feet, his back smashing into the piano shoving it ten feet away. Grabbing Zane's arm, V twist it behind his back, but the kindred showed no pain as he grinned at his foe. Suddenly, something gave in V---he felt a hot, burning sensation flood his veins, a roar filled his mind as he screamed into the the silence. He felt his body beginning to change and he reached down and picked Zane up by his leg, snapping the bone in two, the young man let out a howl of excruciating pain as he hit the nearby wall. He turned to Victoria, and saw terror in her eyes, something he had never seen coming from her directed toward him.

Victoria's hand went to her mouth; terrified as she looked at the creature before her------his face was calm, not showing a sign of any emotion, and his eyes----they had turned a dark blood red. His hands still remained human-looking, but the nails had grown to long sharp points, matching the unusually long fangs that were bared beneath his upper lip.

V looked to where Victoria and the other kindred stood in horror. " Get him out of my sight!" He bellowed as his breath came in sharp, deep gasps----his eyes never leaving Victoria's. She walked to him slowly, her hand outreached.

" Are you ok?" She asked as the others helped Zane from the floor.

He tore his eyes from her, as he began to calm down-----his breathing slowly returning to normal, his features reversing to what Victoria always had seen him as. He turned to speak, but no words came----finally, he picked up the knives from the floor returning them to the belt around his waist, then hurriedly left the room.

Victoria stared after him, but did not move, until she glanced to where Zane stood, supported by his friends. " I'm sorry......" She looked at them, compassion shone in her eyes. " I don't know what happened-----he's usually not like that."

Dalmar looked up at her, " Speaking of that, what the hell was that?"

Victoria shook her head. " I've never seen V like that before-----it shocked me as much as it did you." She looked at Zane.

" I thought you were mine----we were linked........." Zane looked accusingly at her, as pain etched across his handsome face.

" We were never bonded-------I though you had died, so I had the link broken......I didn't know, Zane.....I'm sorry." Victoria's eyes held such sadness, that she tore them away from him before he could notice.

" It's too late now,Victoria......" He snarled, anger in his voice, " You have a human stench about you." He turned to Dalmar and Kala. " Get me out of here."

They looked at Victoria who gave a slight nod. She watched as they headed toward the roof lift----no wonder she had not heard them enter. Sighing, she looked around the gallery-----bits and pieces of statues lay scattered about. She would clean up the mess later, right now, she had to find V. She had to know what had happened to make him change into the creature she had seen.

---------------------------------------------------------------

V stood in front of the makeup mirror, his hands resting on the chair's back. He replayed the events that had just happened over in his mind-----what was happening to him? What was he becoming? He looked at the reflection in the mirror-----the face looking back, he did not recognize, yet Victoria had told him that it was his true self----before Larkhill. He let out a long sigh.

" V?" Victoria's soft voice came from behind as he felt her gentle hand on his shoulder. " Are you alright?"

His hand covered hers. " I don't know." He spoke truthfully. Turning, he looked at her. " What am I becoming, Victoria?" There was a deep sadness in the dark violet eyes as he locked with Victoria's midnight ones.

" I heard a story long ago about a master vampyre who, like you had powers beyond explanation. It has been passed down from generation to generation as a legend of our kind." She spoke softly.

" Did this creature truly exist?" V asked.

" He was the father of all kindred, he was our one true sire."

V turned away once again, staring into the mirror. " Why would I be like him? I was born human, not kindred!" His fist smashed the mirror, glass splintering across the table and onto the floor.

" V!" Victoria grabbed his hand, blood streaming from several deep looking cuts. " Why did you do that?" She took a towel from the dresser top and wrapped his hand.

" What is Zane to you?" He asked calmly.

Victoria looked at him. " He was to be my chosen mate." She replied, lifting a small corner of the towel up------one of the cuts had already began to heal. " You should be able to take this off in a few minutes."

V nodded his head, his eyes catching hers. " Why did you not bond with him?" The question burned his soul numb, but he had to know the answer.

" Zane was believed to be dead from the first kindred-lycan war. I waited for months , but when he did not return," She paused looking at him, " I asked my father----my sire---- to release me from the binding." She moved away, her arms clasped around her, " I had no idea that he was alive until tonight, when he showed up here, with the others."

" Why are they here?"

" Sasha was the first to awaken. She tracked me to London, where she found the others." Victoria explained the best she could, " She said they had seemed to awaken at the same time, and was drawn here----in search of me."

V removed the towel from his hand-----the cuts from the glass had completely disappeared. " Why are they looking for you?" He asked staring at his hand.

" I don't know------and I don't think they do either." She replied, " V, I don't know why this is all happening......" His hand touched her cheek gently, and Victoria leaned into it, closing her eyes, sighing. " I love you so much." She whispered softly right before his lips caught hers in a soft kiss.

" As I love you, also." V smiled as his arms slid around her waist, pulling her closer.

" There is something coming, V. I don't know what, but I can sense it. It's tearing at my flesh, and I can't stop it....." Victoria shuttered against his chest.

" Then we shall face it together----I will not let you go alone." He answered brushing her cheek with the back of his hand. " We shall not be separated," he paused, as his face descended toward hers, " again."

Victoria felt a shock of heat flow through her as his lips found hers roughly, his hands roaming her body. A soft moan escaped her lips, as she closed her eyes.

" You are mine." The voice was more of a growl than human and she felt small pricks as he penetrated her flesh.

---------------------------------------------

Victoria woke up in V's bed , tired from their love making. She turned on her side to face her mate to only find it empty. 'He must be hunting again.' She said to herself, sitting up on the large bed as the past events flowed in her mind. V attacking Zane, then turning into a powerful vampire. The image was stuck in her head. He was both beautiful and scary at the same time-----she shook the thought out of her mind. She loved him no matter, but what he had become did scare her----she was frightened that she was being pulled into a scenario she knew nothing about. She needed to find out more about the old one. But how? She pondered about it for awhile until it dawned on her. If her friends were awake then the elders must be as well! That is _**if**_ they were still alive. She started to giggle, " It takes more than some silly war to kill those geezers." She spoke out loud to the empty room. Jumping off the bed gracefully, she dressed, and planned for her meeting with the elders.

------------------------------------------------

V stood on the roof tops thinking deeply. What was he? He let out a breath that he didn't know he had been holding. Madame Fate was still cruelly playing her cards. He took a deep breath and took in the scent of his prey. Pushing his thoughts away he jumped to stalk his meal.

--------------------------------------------------

Victoria was dressed in black silk, around her neck, hung the clan's royal jewelery. If she was going to talk to the elders, she needed to look like a princess of the vampires. She had finally remembered where the oldest of her kind were entombed, now all she needed was their scent. She concentrated as darkness swirled around her. Before she knew it, she stood in the darkness, a musty smell assaulted her nose, as she looked around, trying to find her bearings. She had only been here once, the day of her coronation before the elders with her father by her side. How long ago that had been! She shook off the fatigue and looked around the huge mausoleum. It didn't take long to spot all five of them as they approached, bowing deeply in greeting.

"Princess, " They said in unison " We bid you welcome."

Victoria looked at each and everyone of them-----still so young in appearance---no one would guess that they were over a thousand years old.

"So, you all survived....." she stated.

"Yes, Princess. " The tallest stepped forward, " And, at your service."

She nodded in a calm manner. "I'm glad that all of you are safe."

" It was a long sleep, but as you can see, we are well." The tall one spoke again, softly. " My name is Talamaur."

"I need to speak to you----all of you." Victoria sighed as she tried to gather her thoughts, "As everyone can tell, I have finally mated with a suitable vampire, but he is different from the others..." she trailed off

" How different, Princess?" Another asked of her.

She hesitated for a second, "How much do you know about the first of our kind?" she asked calmly.

All stared at her, questions in their eyes......

-----------------------------------------------

V arrived back at the Shadow Gallery with his thoughts still running rampart through his mind. "Victoria?" he called, but received no reply. "Victoria?" he called louder. Still no reply. Fear, cold as ice, flowed through his veins, and in less than a second he had searched the whole gallery. Did she leave him? Was he that frightening? No, she must be hunting. She would never leave him---they were mated. He turned for the media room when he saw darkness swirling to his right. He crouched for defense until he saw who was coming out from that darkness. He walked to Victoria, taking her tightly into his strong embrace. She smiled at his welcoming, and wrapped her arms around his waist.

" I ----I thought you had left me-----because of what I became...." V whispered softly into her hair.

She looked up and smiled, her lips meeting his in a gentle kiss, then she pulled away. " V, I want to introduce you to others of our kind....." she said calmly, her eyes never leaving his.

He looked at her questionably.

"Trust me. " she smiled as she held onto him, the darkness dancing around them. " Please, enter our home."

V watched as several figures emerged from the darkness and walked toward him. V's senses sparked to life immediately, and he sensed that he was in the presence of beings older than time itself.

" I am at you service." He bowed, lifting his head slightly to never loose sight of them.

" It is we that should be bowing to you, sire." Talamaur replied as his arm raised to his chest in a greeting of allegiance, the others following suite.

V raised to his full height, glancing quickly at Victoria, who lowered her eyes.

" There is much to be learned and discussed, " Talamaur smiled, his white fangs showing just below his top lip. " Come...." His arms spread before him, offering a pathway for V. " We must return to our home----there, everything will come to light, Master."

Victoria took V's hand in hers and lead the way through the darkness, as the Elders followed several feet behind.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

_**'Vlad'**_

The chamber that V found himself in was huge, a half-moon table sat in the center which the Elder now seated themselves behind. On the stone walls hung tapestries depicting various stages of wars. Several showed scenes of fights between kindred and lycan. The meeting of the Sanguinarium(1) had been called to order.

" Come nearer, Vlad so we may gaze upon you." Talamaur spoke, his hands flat on the table before him.

Victoria gasped upon hearing the name, her eyes locking with V's.

He stopped, his eyes moving slowly over those who were before him, " I know no one called Vlad."

A small, thin smile moved over Talamaur's lips. " You are but a child, and know nothing of our origin except what books have taught you. Our story began thousands of years ago, the first kindred were nothing as you know us today." Talamaur paused, " It has only been since the year 1476 that we are as you see us."

V stood motionless before the council, deep in thought, then finally looked at Talamaur.

" You refer to Vlad Dracula(2). Why should I be concerned with this?"

" Because of the blood that flows through your veins, child." One of the others responded to V's question. " The blood of Dracula also flows in Victoria."

" What?" Victoria's words were quiet, disbelieving.

" Your father was a direct descendant of the original Dracula-----of Vlad Dracula, or Vlad the Impaler, as he was known as." Talamaur replied. " When you bonded, the blood of our first sire passed onto your mate. Combined with the altered DNA that you have, " he looked at V, " the metamorphosis was completed, much quicker than we could have thought possible."

" I don't understand.....how can this be?" Victoria asked, " I have never heard through legend or myth that Vlad Dracula was of our kind."

" It has been a long kept secret among us." Talamaur answered.

" Vlad was cursed by a young Turkish woman when he found her to be lying about being with child----he was furious, and slit her from abdomen to breastbone, leaving her to die(3), little did he know that she was a Lamia(4). Her curse was tragic, and Vlad was destined to walk the world forever. He was finally killed on the battlefield in 1476." The oldest of the Elder paused briefly to regain his composure before continuing, " He was beheaded."

V's hand went to his throat. " What makes you think that I am this Vlad Dracula?"

" Because of what Victoria witnessed between you and Zane."

The room went silent.

" You posses the traits of the chosen one, " Talamaur spoke slowly. " They are passed on through blood rituals------from the female to the male, and from the male to the offspring."

V stood in silence as everything began to sink into his brain. " And now, I am this-----this cursed monstrosity?" His voice cracked with disbelief. " I don't want it!"

" You are the only hope that our kind has----the Lycans have tracked and found our clans, one by one over the centuries. Your clan, the Nosferatu(5), is the last. " Talamaur answered, looking at V. " You must protect the princess at all costs------for it is only through her that we will survive."

Victoria approached the Council. " Through me?" She questioned, a look of surprise flushed her face.

" Yes, Victoria, " The young man sitting next to Talamaur spoke. " You will give birth to the next generation of kindred."

Victoria's face went pale. " Vampyres cannot sire children---------" She looked over at V.

" _**You**_ already have." Talamaur answered.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

The figure moved within the shadows, his pace swift, and with a purpose. Only momentarily did he stop to get his bearings. The Lycan were difficult to track in the abandoned underground, but with his keen sense of smell, he had tracked them to the lowest levels of the tunnels. He knew it would only be a matter of minutes before they knew he was there, and he had to be prepared, for they would be upon him without warning. He had to speak to Darius, his life depended on it.

The first blow struck him from the side, and he flew across the concrete floor, landing next to a cold, tiled wall. " I need to speak to Darius! I have information for him!" His voice cracked as he was picked from the floor with one clawed hand.

" Why should we believe you, kindred?" The question was more of a snarl than words.

" Do you think I would risk my life to come if I did not have something Darius would kill for?" Red eyes glared into the darkness as a wolf-like face stared at him, drool dripping from its jowls.

" It better be worth your life-----if not I will take pleasure in ripping you limb from limb." The voice answered, its putrid breath passing across the vampyre's face.

" It is of importance to your den, I promise." A smile played across red lips, " You see, I know where the clan is."

------------------------------------------------

Victoria stared at the table, her eyes glancing at each member. " What do you mean, I already have?"

" You conceived a male child." Talamaur answered.

" It cannot be......" Victoria's voice whispered. " I had never lain with a human before I was brought across.... and having a baby is something you do not forget....."

One of the other Elder stood, looking at Talamaur, his hands disappearing into the sleeves of the dark robe he wore. " We can no longer hide what we know to be the truth."

" What truth are you speaking of?" V questioned as he pulled Victoria to him.

" The truth is also part of your past." The elder spoke slowly, moving away from the table toward them. " For the child is yours also."

Victoria stumbled against V, the breath knocked from her. " I----I have a child?" She repeated, her voice trembling. " It can't be------"

V looked at all six of the kindred before him, distrust building in his mind as the seconds rolled by. " You say that the child is mine also---explain."

Talamaur took a deep breath, and began." It took place when you were being held at Larkhill...."

The word sent a chill through V's body.

" You were undergoing various experiments at the time, " Talamaur paused, " very close to death, and insanity."

Burning images appeared in V's mind.......

" One of the doctor's, Jonathan Reed, was working at the time on research to develop a new type of universal soldier----one that would be without fear, and obey any objective that was ordered. You V, were the main subject of that particular research." Talamaur watched as V's expression changed. " The research was progressing very well, then one night, a new subject was found. A young woman with incredible strength and beauty no one had ever seen before was brought into the camp. That young woman was Victoria. She had been captured and brought to Larkhill to be studied because of her 'mutations' -----ones that intrigued Dr. Reed to began the study of possible breeding between the two of you. The child, if a male, would be the success that Reed had been looking for."

Victoria's head began to shake as she muttered softly under her breath.

" But there was a problem with Reed's hypothesis-----Victoria could not bear a child. After extensive research Reed stumbled across the truth------ that she was a vampyre, but she was also very near death by that time. Detention subjects were used for her to feed on, but only enough to be kept alive, offering no resistance to Reed's testing. He read every book he could get his hands on, every research journal, historical paper----whatever he could . Finally, he succeeded in isolating a chromosome abnormality in Victoria's DNA. After a few months of experimentation, Victoria began to ovulate randomly. It was then that Dr. Reed surgically removed eggs from her, and began to fertilize them with your sperm. Several years, after numerous failures, a child was conceived and planted in a surrogate mother. A male child was born nine months later. The boy was moved only hours before you," He looked at V, " destroyed the research facility. You were not the only one who escaped that night, Victoria did also, making her way back to the clan. It was only through the efforts of her sire, that Victoria recovered, all memory of her time at Larkhill erased."

" Where is the boy?" V asked, a deep frown obscuring his handsome features.

" He has been tracked here, to London."

" My son.....is here?" Victoria asked as she grabbed onto V.

" We believe so." Sasha's voice broke the silence of the room.

" Why didn't you tell me?" Victoria asked as her friend approached her.

" For the fear of what you may do." Sasha answered, lowering her eyes.

" That I may look for him?" She questioned angrily as Sasha backed away slowly. " That I may want to find my son?" Her voice grew louder as anger engulfed her.

" Princess, " Talamaur approached her, " We were under strict orders from your father to never mention the boy again. Your memory was wiped clean before you were placed into sleep and laid to rest in the mausoleum where you later awoke. We have awaited your awakening for over twenty years, biding our time."

" My father?" Victoria repeated as she stared at the tall man before her. " Why?"

" Because a half-breed child was a abomination in his eyes."

The room was encased in a deep silence.

" What do you know of him-----where was he tracked to?" She demanded to know.

" The boy is in his early 20's and has been tracked to a series of ruins just outside London." Talamaur replied.

" Larkhill." V's voice low ominous voice spoke slowly. " I know where he is."

Victoria looked up into V's eyes, " We must go, V. We must find our son." Her eyes pleaded with him.

V took Victoria's hand in his, kissing it gently. " You will remain here, where you are safe. I shall return with the boy."

" He knows you not, be cautious------." One of the other vampyres spoke up.

" I am his father, he will return with me." V said as he turned to leave, but was stopped by Victoria's hand upon his arm.

" Do not harm the boy," Black eyes welling with red tears looked into his violet ones.

" No harm will come to our son." His hand covered hers.

" Come, I will take you to the entrance." Sasha offered.

Victoria watched as V, now to be known as Vlad followed her into the darkness.

----------------------------------------------

The young man struggled against the restraints that bound his wrists together as the two Lycans hurried him through the miles of old abandoned tube tunnels. Finally, the running stopped, and he slid onto the ground in a heap. " Watch him." The tallest of the two snarled at him, a look of hunger filled his eyes.

A soft growl left the lips of the other as he moved closer, now a mere inch from the vampyre's face. " Don't you ever brush your teeth?"

The lycan bared his fangs, a louder snarl escaping his mouth.

A shuffling of feet broke the silence and the young man turned in the direction the noise had come from. " What do you have for me that could be so important that you would risk your life to come here?"

" My name is Zane, I am a member of the Nosferatu clan. I bear information that can help you win the war." A small smile broke over his lips as he stared at the figure standing in the darkness.

" And what could that be?" Darius asked stepping forward, his human form emerging slowly.

Zane bowed his head in greeting. "I know the location of the clan, and of Victoria St. Malet."

" Release him." Darius nodded.

Zane rubbed his wrists, working the circulation back into them.

" Where is she?"

" She lives in an underground complex several miles from here." Zane moved toward Darius." But, she is not alone. Another vampyre is with her, a man called V."

" I have met him before." Darius paused, " He is a no more than a Calmae(6). Why should he be of interest?"

Zane looked at the lycan. " Because he is more than he seems."

" Explain."

" He has traits of the old one. He is the First Sire."

" The first sire is long dead, Zane." Darius remarked as he moved around.

" He has been reborn. I know, I have fought him." Zane snarled as he thought how V had picked him up, breaking his leg before tossing him against the wall-----as if he were nothing.

" So Vlad has been reborn?" Darius moved closer, his yellow eyes burning into the vampyre's.

" Yes." Zane lowered his head to break eye contact.

" Then we must hurry our plans." He turned to the others that stood nearby. " Proceed to the second phase."

Nodding, the lycans moved into the darkness and disappeared, except for the two that stood close by Darius. " I will let you live for this information. Return to the clan, bring me any news that is important."

" As you wish, but I have a request in return for this information." Zane looked at the lycan, " I want my freedom in return for Victoria St Malet."

" You have greatconfidence in yourself, vampyre...." Darius's clawed hands were around Zane's neck before he could do anything. " You bring me Victoria De Malet, and you will have your freedom." He withdrew his hands, " But heed this vampyre, if you play me for a fool, your flesh will feed my den."

Zane swollowed hard.

" Now leave me." Darius watched as he faded into the shadows, a broad smile crossing his lips as he thought about the final destruction of the vampyres. Soon, his den would be free once again to take what was rightfully theirs-----the human world.

----------------------------

Vlad ( as V was now referred to---a decree set forth by the Elders) moved around the ruins of Larkhill cautiously, his senses on high alert. The dark sunglasses he wore protected his eyes from the sun's ultraviolet rays, and the black clothing, assisted in keeping his sensitive skin from the sunlight. All were new developments that had occurred over the last several weeks and still, he had not told Victoria about the changes. He knew the boy had been here------his scent was all through the place.

Looking about, he moved toward what had once been the medical wing, and was suddenly thrust back into the past----the night he blew the wing up was vividly being replayed in his mind. He looked up, catching sight of the archway he had walked through as the flames whipped around his body, burning the flesh from his bones. Overpowered by the memories, he grasp his head in his hands and leaned up against the wall. Screams echoed through his mind as people rushed from the burning building, flames lapping at the clothing they wore. Some were rolling on the ground, trying desperately to put the flames out, others crying and screaming as mustard gas fatefully burned the corneas from their eyes. Vlad dropped to his knees, trying to block the images from his mind.

Two bright green eyes watched from the safety of the ruins at the figure as it collapsed onto the ground. He watched in silence as the man clutched his head in his hands, and cried. There was something that had drawn him to the figure, something so powerful, he could not turn away. It was a scent that drew him-----a scent he knew so well----kindred. For twenty four years, he had sharpened his skills with the knives he carried, and had sent many vampyres to their final resting place. He was a day walker----part human, part vampire-----and he was about to send another to hell.

Vlad sensed the presence immediately, and rose from his squat position, the memories finally wiped from his mind. Straightening to his full height, he rose and turned to face the figure emerging from the shadows.

1) Sanguinarium--This is actually what the Elders of a true present day clan is referred to----from Monstrous Vampires

(2) Vlad Dracula-- Vlad III, Prince of Wallechia, also know as Vlad the Impaler and Vlad Tepes, or simply as Dracula. 1431-1476. His Romanian surname ' Draculea' means ' son of the dragon' and is derived from his fathers title Vlad the Dragon, or Vlad Dracul.

(3)Vlad the Impaler, or Vlad Tepes----The Historical Dracula

(4) Ancient Greek female vampire---Wikipedia

(5) Nosferatu---One of the major clans of vampires.------Vampire Information----Clan Nosferatu

(6) Calme---experienced member of a clan, the next step up from fledgling


	9. Chapter 9

AN: I thought I had already posted this----I don't remember-----all I know is that it was not listed in my published list. If it has been, I don't know why it was not showing on the chapter list.

Chapter 9

' Blood Ties '

Vlad froze as he watched the figure move within the shadows----his body tense and alert. Slowly a form stepped from the darkness revealing everything but the man's face. ' Like a mask....' V thought to himself as his violet eyes locked on the form, then as if by magic, the clouds separated from the moon slowly, his opponent's face coming into view. A soft gasp escaped his lips as his gaze locked with dark emerald eyes.

Alexander Stanton had been taught to be prepared for anything when facing a vampire, but his training had not prepared him for this-----the look on the vampire's face. It had been hard at first, hatred and anger showing------but in the moment the clouds moved to show the moon, he could have sworn that the creature's face had softened. ' Nothing but a trick....' Alexander thought, ' vampires don't have emotions-----much less a heart.' Without hesitation , he launched his body at the vampire, a knife in his hand aiming for the throat. Out of nowhere a black gloved hand grabbed his wrist and slam him to the ground-----pain screamed in Alexander's head as he hit with a dull thud. He tried every defensive move he had been taught, but it was like the creature could predict his every action.

" I can break your neck as easy as snapping a twig." Vlad snarled in his face, his fangs glistening beneath drawn lips as he lifted him inches off the ground.

" Then do it!" The young man gasped, feeling the pressure of cold hands around his neck begin to subside.

" I can not......" The reply was an icy tone of regret as Vlad dropped him to the dirt once again.

Slowly rising to his feet, Alexander retrieved his knife looking at the figure before him, trying to rationalize why he had not been killed. Something in his mind told him that for some reason, this male was different. He knew now, that he could have been mutilated in a matter of seconds at this vampire's hands.

" I.....can not kill my own flesh......" The pale face turned away.

Alexander stared, an expression of utter disbelief on his face. '' His flesh?!' He repeated in his mind. ' What the hell was he talking about?!' Keeping his knife at the ready, he stared at the man. " What the bloody hell do you mean---'your flesh?' "

Vlad turned back to face him. " You can lower your weapon, I am not going to harm you." He watched as the young man slowly sheathed his knife----reluctantly. He was around Vlad's height, not as heavy, and the way he handled the weapon he had ripped from the belt fastened around his waist made the vampyre's eyes glow with pride. His hair was as black as the night, his facial features resembling the man's that now looked back at him.

" It is a long story, one that I am unprepared to get into just now." Vlad replied, his wrists clasped in front of him.

Alexander's eyes opened at the sight of the knife belt surrounding the man's waist, the movement of the cape giving him only a quick glance. " How did you know I was here?"

" You were followed......." Vlad spoke to the young man, watching him with a keen eye.

" Why?"

" Because of your mother."

Alexander's mouth dropped open, and he stared at the vampire standing proudly in front of him. " My what?" He repeated slowly.

" Your mother." V answered.

" My mother is dead, she died during the reclamation." The boy answered spitefully.

" She is not."

Alexander's face turned a pale shade of white as his head began spinning.

" She wants to see you." Vlad spoke quietly; the boy's eyes never leaving his.

Alexander moved slowly away, reaching the side of the scorched wall, then slowly slid down the bricks, his ass landing hard on the packed dirt. He glanced up at the man. " How do you know all this------ is this a trick to catch me off guard.....to make me let my defenses down....."

" This is no trick, or coincidence......" V walked toward his son, " If I wanted to, you would have been dead before your first knife was drawn."

Alexander couldn't look away, " Who are you?"

V took a deep breath, " I am your father."

Every drop of known blood that flowed in man's veins froze at that moment as Alexander stared at the man. The moon was bright and full, hanging low in the midnight sky allowing him the right to gaze upon his father. Hair as black as the night hung below muscular shoulders that accented a large solid frame. This creature that stood before him, claiming to be his father was no ordinary vampire-----there was a distinct aura around him, and a feeling of being in the presence of a once noble human being permeated the air.

Alexander studied the figure before him, silently searching for the right words. Finally, he spoke. " It is impossible for two vampires to have a child."

Vlad sighed heavily, " If you will accompany me back to the council chambers, everything will be explained."

Alexander hesitated. " How can I trust you?"

" The same way I will have to trust you----- with my life." V replied as he stepped back, giving the young man room.

" All right." Alex answered, wondering if he was making the right decision-----but if this man was his father and his mother were still alive-----a lot could be answered about his past.

" This way." V extended his arm in front of him watching Alexander walk by and disappear into the shadows.

* * *

Victoria paced the council room nervously. It had been more than three hours since V had left to go find their son and uncertainly weighed heavily upon her shoulders. What if he killed him? A coldness as black as death itself crept across her mind just from the thought of it. The pacing stopped abruptly as other thoughts drifted through her subconscious-----what would she do or say to a child she had never known existed until several hours ago. She did not hold the Sanguinarium responsible for the truth being kept from her----she knew they had very good reason to deny it. As a deep sigh left her lips, a noise caused her head to snap around----she watched as Vlad appeared from within the shadows, and hurried to him.

" Did you find him? Is he with you?" Her hands gripped his arms as she searched the violet eyes.

Pulling her to him, Vlad brushed her cheek with his hand. " He is here." Stepping away, he looked into the darkness. " Alexander, come----embrace your mother."

Victoria stared into the darkness, her eyes locking onto the infrared heat signature of a figure moving slowly toward her. She watched as her son stepped from the thick blackness, feeling Vlad's arm encircle her waist tightly.

The young man stood before the vampire, his eyes observing her reaction. " I have been told that you are my mother."

Victoria wanted to tear herself from Vlad and rush to her son's side embracing him gently to her-----but she could not-----something alerted her senses to the danger that surrounded them, and she stepped back, alarmed. The look on her face was of both shock and fear. " He's.....he's a hunter....." She stared at the young man, her eyes never leaving his. " You're a hunter." She repeated, not believing the words that slipped softly from her mouth.

Alexander watched as his 'mother' backed away, the others quickly coming to stand beside her. Quietly, he pushed his coat aside and pulled each dagger out slowly one at a time, laying them on the stone floor at his feet. " Yes." His reply was slow, and held a tinge of his father's deep baritone voice. " I will not harm you-------I swear."

Vlad caught Victoria's hand in his, " He is telling the truth......I can sense it------he will not harm us."

Cautiously, she stepped away from her mate and toward the son she had never known. Reaching out slowly, her hand touched his face, and he flinched from her as the coldness invaded his warm flesh. The hand drew back quickly to her side. Victoria hung her head, her shoulders shaking with every breath

she took. Alexander stood in front of his mother staring at her in disbelief, Vlad by her side.

' Why is she crying? Vampires don't cry, much less show emotions......' Alexander watched in disbelief as Vlad pulled the exotic beauty into his arms, whispering into her ear that everything was going to be fine. ' They are acting like humans!' He stared at the couple with confusion in his eyes and for the third time in his life, he didn't know what to say, and for the first time, he began to questioned if all vampires were evil. Fatigue suddenly swept over his body and he swayed unsteadily as Vlad looked at him, a worried expression imprinted on the handsome face. Victoria looked up at her mate and followed his eyes and she too sensed his weariness.' Why do they seem so worried? I'm a hunter-------they should have killed me long ago-----but he brought me here instead. Are they really my parents?' The world began to spin, his vision turned cloudy as he felt himself falling to the ground ; the last thought that crossed his mind was how much his head was going to hurt when he woke up. Instead of feeling the hard cold floor against his body, he felt a pair of feminine arms catch him. Alexander looked up at his mother before his world went black.

Victoria caught Alexander before he fell, drinking in every detail of her son's face----- looking for any sign of what might be wrong.

" V....what's wrong with him?" she asked frantically.

Vlad kneeled down and examined his son. He knew that there was no physical damage because he smelled no trace of fresh blood on him. But what he did notice was how skinny and pale he was. When Alexander moaned , Vlad sensed what was wrong.

"It looks like he hasn't had a proper meal in a very long time and, " He touched his son's clammy forehead, " a war is raging within his soul."

Victoria stared at him with confusion in her eyes and then looked down at her son. " I don't understand....."

" He is a day walker-----half human, half vampyre. He is fighting against the hunger that drives us----the hunger to kill."

"He is fighting with himself?" she whispered as she gently stroked his cheek and this time he didn't wince.

Effortlessly Vlad picked up the limp form, smiling lovingly at Victoria. "He is going to be fine love." he assured her gently.

"Prince Vlad, where are you going with the child?" asked one of the elders, his eyes locked with V's.

"We are taking our son home with us" Vlad responded as he and Victoria turned to leave.

The elder hesitated for a moment before asking, "Is that a wise decision, my prince?"

Vlad didn't respond as he and Victoria headed for the chamber doorway. Then looking back at the council, he spoke. " This is my decision to make---- the boy will be under my protection----is that understood?"

The council looked to each other, then back at Vlad. " Yes, my prince."

" And what do we do if he decides to come after each of us as we sleep in the sanctity of our coffins?" A voice questioned from the darkness.

" Who is there? Approach your prince and give homage." The voice of the Elder sang across the darkened room as everyone watched in anticipation.

" He is not my prince, and I pay homage to no one." A voice replied as a shape stepped from the shadows.

" Zane!" Victoria gasped as he stepped into the dim light, V's muscles tightening under her hand.

" What do you want Zane?" V's low ominous voice questioned the young vampyre standing before him.

" Me?" He chuckled softly as he walked around the chamber, " Why should I need anything you can offer?"

V's hatred rushed to the surface as the man's arrogance grew.

" Sanguinarium, hear me!" Zane's voice sounded off the stone walls. " You have made a very stupid decision! " He looked over to Vlad and Victoria. " You have allowed a turned mortal to be placed on the throne of power------" He paused momentarily, " because of a prophecy that has never been proven true." Zane smiled as he approached Vlad, his eyes never leaving the still form he held in his arms. " And now, he has brought a hunter into our mists-------a half-breed who has been trained to hunt all of our kind down and destroy us."

" He is our son." Victoria spoke softly as she looked into Zane's eyes. " He will not harm anyone."

" And you believe this why?" Zane snarled at her, his pointed nails reaching toward her, but drew back after seeing Vlad's expression. " Because your mate has declared it to be true?"

" Because my prince has said it." Her hand shifted on V's arm. " He would not let harm come to us."

" You are all but ignorant children-------he will lead you to the death of our clan." His eyes burned with fire as he glanced from one to another, finally locking his gaze with Vlad. " Your time has not come yet," he spoke angrily," but when it does, do not think that I will not enjoy watching you shrivel into dust and carried away by the wind."

Victoria stared as Zane turned and stalked away into the darkness. Turning, she looked at Vlad. " Come, our son needs to be home."

" When that day comes Zane, I will take pride in ripping you limb from limb and drinking your blood till my full." Vlad answered venomously, then turned and disappeared into the darkness.

" Zane...." Victoria searched his face, fear showing in her dark eyes." do not bring this fate upon yourself, for you will not survive." She sighed, picked up the hem of her dress and hurried after V,

leaving Zane with a twisted smile on his face.


End file.
